Parler avec le coeur
by Youyoul
Summary: [terminée]Sasuke tombe dans le coma à la suite d'une mauvaise chute, comment Naruto réagitil ? Lui qui représentait le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu...ou plus ? SasuNaru [ex la voix du coeur, c'est la même histoire, seul le titre change]
1. Mon ami, mon frère

La voix du cœur

1 – Mon ami, mon frère

Auteur : Youyoul

Base : Naruto

Genre : yaoi, shônen-ai, angst

Pairing : NaruSasu

Rating : G

Disclaimer : aucun des persos ne m'appartient

Note : Les personnages ont 16 ans, ce sont encore des Génins XD

Note 2 : Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes, merci de me les signaler, je préfère ça plutôt que de rester seule avec mes fautes XD. Cela vaut aussi pour les incohérences, merci d'avance.

- Sasuke, Naruto à droite ! Sakura, à gauche avec moi !

Les trois Génins foncèrent dans la direction indiquée par leur sensei. Un espion d'Orochimaru s'était introduit dans le village de Konoha pour essayer d'y dérober des documents top secret. L'équipe 7 avait été lancée à sa poursuite. L'espion se dirigeait à présent vers les murs du village, s'il atteignait la forêt, cela serait plus difficile de l'arrêter.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il sorte du village ! ajouta Kakashi.

Sasuke devança son coéquipier et se retrouva bientôt à hauteur de l'homme, son visage était caché par un masque anbu de Konoha, il le regarda et on devinait derrière le masque un regard haineux.

- Ecarte toi de ma route.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?

Le jeune adolescent dégaina un kunai et vira à gauche, bousculant par la même occasion le malfaiteur. Celui-ci lui envoya des shurikens que l'Uchiwa évita sans peine. L'homme accéléra encore le rythme et finit par passer au-dessus de l'enceinte de Konoha et à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Sasuke se retourna, le reste de l'équipe était loin derrière, Kakashi fit signe à Sasuke de continuer. Il suivit donc l'homme masqué dans la forêt, et quand il se fut rapproché de lui, il bondit dessus et l'envoya contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Les deux adversaires se relevèrent et se mirent aussitôt en position de combat. Sasuke lui envoya une première slave de shurikens qui fut repoussé par le katana de l'espion. Le jeune brun exécuta alors sa botte secrète.

- CHIDORI !

L'homme masqué fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin contre un arbre. Sasuke se précipita sur lui mais il fut repoussé par un coup de pied. A ce moment, Kakashi et ses deux autres élèves les rejoignirent. Ces derniers voulurent rattraper Sasuke qui tombait mais leurs doigts n'attrapèrent que du vide. Ils le regardèrent effrayés se rapprocher dangereusement du sol.

- SASUKE !

Un cri sourd mourut au fond de la gorge du brun lorsqu'il rencontra le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Du sang sortit de sa bouche et il eut juste le temps de voir un visage inquiet encerclé de cheveux blonds se pencher au dessus de lui avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Sakura était adossée au mur, silencieuse, pendant que Naruto tournait en rond, marmonant tout seul. Kakashi avait maîtrisé l'homme qui se trouvait à présent en prison, puis ils avaient apporté le corps inanimé de Sasuke à l'hôpital. Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que Tsunade était enfermée avec Shizune et Kakashi dans la chambre du blessé. Les deux jeunes ninjas ne savaient pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et cela les agaçait encore plus.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ! s'énerva le blond. Pourquoi c'est si long ?

- Peut être que c'est plus grave qu'on ne le pense, il faut rester calme Nar…

- Rester calme ? Comment tu peux rester calme ? C'est de notre faute ! Si on était arrivé plus vite, on ne serait pas la à s'inquiéter ! Et maintenant il a sûrement le dos de fracassé !

- Il se peut aussi qu'il n'ait rien ! Peut être qu'on s'inquiète pour rie…

- Peut être ? Ne sois pas si bête Sakura, tu sais bien que s'il n'avait rien, il serait déjà sortit depuis longtemps !

Naruto pointait un index accusateur sur Sakura, c'était la première fois qu'il la qualifiait de bête, d'habitude, c'était toujours l'inverse, mais là, Sakura avait voulu le rassurait, et elle aussi par la même occasion, mais elle savait aussi bien que lui que ses paroles sonnaient faux, Sasuke devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de grave. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, et laissa échapper une larme qui roula le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur ses avants bras croisés sur son ventre. Naruto s'en aperçu et s'excusa aussitôt.

- Désolé Sakura, je ne voulais pas crier, je suis désolé.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Celle-ci se mit à sangloter contre son épaule.

- Excuse moi Naru, c'est que…tu as raison, c'est de notre faute, on aurait du accélérer et arriver en même temps que lui pour le retenir… Excuse moi, mais…s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie…

Naruto se tu mais ses larmes coulèrent, il pensait la même chose que Sakura. Car peut être qu'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, mais le jeune homme de 16 ans comptait beaucoup pour lui, et même s'il passait leur temps à se chamailler, il ne pouvait nier que c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et qu'il le considérait comme un frère…

Une main se posa sur les épaules des deux Génins qui tournèrent aussitôt la tête, les yeux embués. Kakashi les regardait tristement, il avait l'air désolé. Naruto s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main et renifla puis demanda d'une voix tremblotante :

- Alors ?

Le sensei respira profondément et se redressa avant de déclarer :

- Il est dans un état critique, pour le moment il est dans le coma, Tsunade a fait tout son possible mais, il est tombé sur la tête, il a une fêlure au crâne et des divers autres fractures sur le reste de son corps…les jeunes il va falloir être fort…il a peu de chances de s'en sortir, je suis désolé.

…

C'était comme si tout s'arrêtait autour du jeune blond. Il entendit à peine Sakura s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol, le visage dans ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était comme s'il était dans un monde à part, il n'avait plus conscience des gens qui l'entouraient. Naruto se dirigea en courant vers la porte de la chambre de son ami, de son frère. Mais une personne l'empêcher d'entrer, de longues couettes lui fouettaient le visage. Cette personne lui parlait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle le retenait, il se débattait.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est faux ! Vous mentez ! Vous mentez tous ! Laissez moi passer ! C'est pas vrai ! Je dois le voir ! SASUKE ! NON ! LAISSEZ MOI PASSER ! LAISSEZ MOI ! C'EST FAUX ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS MENTEEEZZZ !

D'autres mains l'agrippèrent, d'autres voix retentirent, mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il continua à se débattre et à crier. Il se mit à mordre sauvagement ces mains qui le retenaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un fléchissement de leur part. Il en profita pour les repousser et pour entrer dans la pièce. Là, il se stoppa.

Un bip faible et répétitif se faisait entendre dans toute la salle, des tuyaux partant de plusieurs appareils étaient reliés à un corps, son corps. Corps dont on ne distinguait plus que le bout de ses doigts, ses yeux et sa bouche, le reste étant recouvert de bandages.

_Pour…pourquoi ?_

Naruto s'effondra sur le sol, impuissant, tout était de sa faute, pas celle de Sakura, s'il avait été plus rapide, il serait arrivé en même temps que Sasuke sur l'arbre, et…il aurait retenu Sasuke, il ne l'aurait pas laissé tomber. Le chagrin et le désespoir l'envahirent et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait une fois de plus pas réussi à protéger ses amis…

- Non… C'est un cauchemar, c'est pas vrai…reviens, murmura t'il.

Deux mains puissantes le soulevèrent et le tirèrent hors de la chambre. Il regarda une dernière fois ce corps inanimé avant que l'on ne referme la porte.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où on l'avait posé chez lui. Deux jours qu'il était assis sur son canapé sans bouger, sans ciller, à se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à protéger ses êtres chers ?

On sonna à sa porte, mais il ne bougea pas, alors la personne entra. Sakura vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je viens d'aller à l'hôpital, son état ne s'est pas aggravé…mais il ne s'est pas amélioré non plus, Tsunade est presque toujours à son chevet, mais elle est incapable de dire quand il reviendra parmi nous.

_Parmi nous, on dirait qu'il est déjà mort…_

- Naru… dit elle d'une voix suppliante, je me sens si coupable ! Je…j'aurais du réagir plus vite, on aurait pu le rattraper, et…et…et il n'en serait pas là ! Et il serait en train de rire avec nous….Naru…dis quelque chose !

Devant le silence de son ami, la jeune fille se prit le visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter. Ne pouvant pas supporter de la voir pleurer. Naruto rompit son silence et entoura son amie de ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sakura…c'est moi qui ne sais pas protéger ceux que j'aime…

- Ne dis pas…de bêtises, j'ai autant ma part de responsabilités que toi…

Naruto resta silencieux, secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation. C'est lui qui avait été placé dans le petit groupe d'assaut de Sasuke, c'était donc SA faute, à lui et à personne d'autre. De toute manière, il était moins fort que lui, il avait toujours était faible, il pensait que ça avait changé depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner avec l'équipe 7, il avait eut la preuve que non… Il continua à bercer son amie pendant de longs moments avant que celle-ci ne se lève.

- Tu devrais aller le voir, on ne sait jamais, peut être…

Il lui sourit tristement et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de retourner s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sortit et avait prit la direction de l'hôpital. Arrivé devant la chambre, il croisa Tsunade qui en sortait.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas mieux hélas, pas mieux…mais je te promets Naruto, que je fais tout mon possible pour le sortir de là.

- Merci.

Elle lui sourit tristement et alla s'occuper d'autres patients. Naruto s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand sa main se bloqua à quelques centimètres de la poignet. Voir Sasuke comme çà était pour lui un véritable crève-cœur, lui qui était si habituellement fort, se trouvait aujourd'hui entre la vie et la mort. Pourtant Naruto pénétra dans la chambre. Le bip se faisait toujours entendre, heureusement… Le blond s'approcha du lit. Des fleurs étaient dans un vase sur sa commode, sûrement Sakura… Naruto regarda l'Uchiwa endormit et ne pu retenir un gémissement qu'il bloqua dans ses mains. Il avait l'air si faible sous ses bandages… Le jeune Uzumaki s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et contempla le brun qui dormait.

- Excuse moi Sasuke, c'est de ma faute, je suis désolé, j'espère que tu te réveilleras vite, j'ai tant de choses à te dire…

Il approcha doucement sa main des bouts de doigts qui dépassaient du bandage d'une des mains du blessé. Il la laissa en suspension avant de se décider à effleurer la peau. Soudain, le bruit de la machine se fit constant, Naruto, inquiet, leva les yeux vers l'oscillateur…

_Non…pas ça !_

A la place des courbes rassurantes, il y avait maintenant un trait constant…

Naruto se rua hors de la chambre et se mit à hurler :

- TSUNADE ! SASUKE A BESOIN DE VOUS ! TSUNADEEE !

Mais personne ne répondit… Naruto se sentit lâcher prise, il se sentit sombrer dans le désespoir, il voulut s'effondrer à terre lorsqu'une petite voix l'interpella dans sa tête…

_…sauve-le…_

Alors, Naruto se releva et se précipita au chevet de son ami, le bip toujours constant, il tira la couverture du corps et exécuta des signes de mains qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était ça et rien d'autre qu'il fallait faire… Puis il plaqua brusquement ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke et une lumière éblouissante se fit…

Tsunade arriva en courant dans la chambre de Sasuke, Shizune sur ses talons.

- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Elles déboulèrent affolées dans la chambre, prêtes à passer à l'action, mais ce qu'elles virent les stoppèrent immédiatement : Naruto bordait tranquillement son ami. Un coup d'œil vers le cardiogramme (ou le je sais pas trop quoi) lui indiquèrent que tout aller bien.

- Na…Naruto…je pensais que…tu avais crié…j'ai cru que…

- C'était le cas, mais comme vous n'arriviez pas, je me suis débrouillé.

- Je suis désolée, j'étais au rez-de-chaussée, mais…comment as-tu fais ?

- Je sais pas, des signes se sont imposés dans mon esprit et je les ai exécuté…mais le principal, c'est qu'il soit sauvé…

Tsunade le dévisagea, songeuse, des signes ? Il allait falloir éclaircir ça, mais elle préférait attendre un peu, pour laisser le temps à Naruto de récupérer ses émotions de la journée. Mais comme s'il avait deviné à quoi pensait l'Hokage, Naruto ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le demander, je ne me souviens pas des signes…

Ce qui était vrai. Naruto n'avait aucune idée des signes qu'il avait fait, ils étaient venus à lui et étaient repartis de suite après. Mais il ne se questionna pas plus longtemps, l'essentiel, comme il l'avait dit, c'était que Sasuke aille mieux.

Après quelques vérifications, Tsunade et son apprentie les laissèrent seuls et le jeune blond s'affala sur la chaise, le regard doux posé sur le visage du brun.

- Ne refais jamais ça, murmura t'il.

Et il resta jusqu'à ce qu'on le mette dehors à veiller sur son ami, sur son frère.

Sasuke : pourquoi toujours moi ? TT J'en ai marre ! Bande de folles hystériques ! Pourquoi on est toujours pleins de bleus et de coups dans vos fics ?

Youyoul (prend un air faussement innocent) : Parce que vous êtes trop mimi ?

Sasuke : Excuse bidon !

Youyoul : Si tu insistes…parce que les fanficeuses sont des êtres sadiques qui aiment faire souffrir leurs personnages (enfin ceux qu'elles ont gentiment emprunté) ! et que si tu es pas content, je ferais en sorte que tu ne te réveilles jamais, et pis voilà, laisses moi tranquille maintenant !

Sasuke : Aidez moi TT, quelqu'un a-t-il le numéro des personnages maltraités ?


	2. Je le sais, je le suis

Auteur : Youyoul  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : yaoi, shônen-ai, angst  
Pairing : NaruSasu  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : aucun des persos ne m'appartient  
Note : Les personnages ont 16 ans, ce sont encore des Génins XD  
Note 2 : Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes, merci de me les signaler, je préfère ça plutôt que de rester seule avec mes fautes XD. Cela vaut aussi pour les incohérences, merci d'avance.

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
Alors je dois vous avouer que quand j'ai été sur ma boite mail et que j'ai trouvé autant de messages m'annonçant des reviews, j'y croyais pas ! JE me suis dit que c'était pour les fautes d'orthographes, alors je vais sur mon compte fanfictions et là, que vois je ? Vous avez aimé ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Merci beaucoup ca m'a trop fait plaisir !Lulu342 : en fait je suis en train d'écrire le 3eme là mais je sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres…  
Maeva Fantaisie : Merci beaucoup ca me fait très plaisir.  
Yumi : A maintenant XD !  
Elda 88 et Nahel : merci beaucoup , ca fait plaisir toutes ces reviews XD  
Souchita :….MERCI ! C'Ets grâce à toi que je peux ENFIN poster ! Merci beaucoup !

Tout était silencieux dans l'hôpital du village caché de Konoha. Cela était compréhensible vu qu'il était plus de minuit. Pourtant, quelqu'un veillait encore... Tsunade regardait le jeune Sasuke qui devait être en train de lutter pour revenir à la réalité. Pauvre garçon…par moment, on pouvait voir son visage se crisper légèrement, et quelques gouttes de sueur rouler lentement le long de son front. Il était passé si près de la mort que l'Hokage se demandait comment était il possible qu'il soit encore là. Honnêtement, si Naruto n'était pas intervenu, le jeune Uchiwa ne serait certainement plus de ce monde…  
Naruto…comment avait-il réussi cet exploit ? Malgré qu'il lui ait dit de ne pas l'interroger car il ne se souvenait de rien, Tsunade l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour lui demander de décrire la scène, en n'oubliant aucun détail. Il avait parlé d'une petite voix dans sa tête, après cela, il lui avait semblait évident de faire cette combinaison de signes. Etait-ce son instinct ? Peut être…mais où avait il vu ces signes alors ? Peut être en regardant un médecin les faire sur un autre patient…Mais après réflexion, elle c'était posée cette question :  
_Et si c'était…  
_

- Que me veux tu encore microbe ?  
- Te remercier…  
-…  
- Je sais très bien que c'est toi, pas la peine de nier ! Alors voilà, merci…je te le dis car sans toi, il ne serait plus de ce monde, sans toi, je ne pourrais plus espérer le revoir me sourire fièrement, ou même me traiter de baka…dit il dans une esquisse de rire. Mais je voudrais aussi te poser une question…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?  
Son interlocuteur resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre :  
- Parce que tu l'aimes.  
Le jeune garçon en resta bouche bée. De surprise ? De terreur ? Ou bien…  
Il ne comprenait pas, non…non…il disait n'importe quoi, il l'aimait, certes, mais d'amitié, comme un frère aime son frère, comme son meilleur ami…  
- Ne te mens pas, ce n'est pas la peine de refouler ce sentiment au fond de toi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais tu n'arrives toujours pas à l'accepter, regarde la vérité en face !  
- Non, non c'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est un garçon ! Et moi aussi !  
- ET QU'EST-CE QUE CA CHANGE !...PAUVRE MOUSTIQUE ! commença t'il à crier, tu crois qu'on peut choisir de qui on va tomber amou…  
- TAIS TOI !  
Le Génin avait rugit cette dernière phrase. Qu'est ce qu'il en savait ce maudit renard ? Comment pouvait-il bien savoir ? Lui qui n'était programmé que pour la destruction ! Et puis, lui, comment pouvait-il aimer son…frère ? C'était purement et simplement impossible ! Ce démon délirait ! Ca ne pouvait pas être ça ! Il disait n'importe quoi ! Et pourtant… Non ! Non, non, non et non ! Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Complètement déboussolé, il préféra tourner les talons et s'enfuir, derrière lui il entendit sa voix lui crier :  
- TU NE POURRAS PAS TE VOILER LA FACE LONGTEMPS !

Le lendemain, Sakura marchait dans le village. Elle se dirigeait silencieusement vers le parc de Konoha. Elle avait donné rendez vous à Naruto, car elle voulait lui parler. Arrivée, elle le vit sur une balançoire, il ne bougeait pas et tenait les cordes dans ses mains, son visage n'affichait pas sa joie de vivre habituelle, non, il représentait plutôt le désespoir et son regard habituellement si pétillant était à présent perdu sur le bout de ses chaussures. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et dit doucement :  
- Hé Naruto ! Ca va ?  
L'interpellé releva la tête et sourit. Sakura comprit : non ça n'allait pas bien… Comment pouvait-il bien allait en ne sachant pas si son exploit avait changé quelque chose à l'état de Sasuke ? Peut être que l'amélioration n'avait été que temporaire ? Il ne savait pas, Tsunade n'avait rien ajouté après leur entretien, elle était repartit vers la chambre plongée dans ses pensées, laissant derrière un Naruto seul se demander, espérer…  
- J'ai de quoi te remonter le moral ! dit joyeusement Sakura. Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital, j'ai parlé avec Tsunade. Elle m'a dit que maintenant, Sasuke était hors de danger, mais elle dit qu'il peut rester dans le coma encore longtemps, quant à ses fractures, tout semble indiquer qu'il n'aura plus rien dans quelques mois, même celle qu'il a au crâne ! Tout çà c'est grâce à toi Naru ! Sasuke est tiré de danger ! Tu te rends compte ? Bientôt, il pourra revenir avec nous ! Et tout sera comme avant ! Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre ! C'est merveilleux !...Naru ?  
_  
Attendre…et combien de temps ?_

Sans ajouter un mot, il se leva de la balançoire et partit, laissant seule Sakura qui ne pouvait que se demander ce que signifiait cette étrange attitude. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux d'apprendre que Sasuke était hors de danger de mort « imminent », mais…combien de temps allait-il encore devoir attendre ? Combien de temps encore avant de pouvoir lui parler ?

Naruto rentra chez lui, maussade, il ne voulait pas passer à l'hôpital, il ne voulait plus regarder Sasuke en priant pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette attente. Il s'affala sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Toutes ces pensées signifiaient-elles que Kyubi avait raison ? Noooon ! Sûrement pas ! Il était juste impatient de revoir son ami, c'était tout, rien de plus…Mais si Sasuke ne se réveillait pas ? Que ferait-il ? Allait-il continuer à espérer à chaque seconde de sa vie que quelqu'un viendrait le voir pour lui annoncer son réveil ? Allait-il continuer à regretter de ne pas lui avoir avouer ses sentiments avant ? Allait-il continuait de se dire qu'un jour, il lui avouerait son amour ?...HEIN ? Comment avait-il pu penser ça ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ? Non, il s'était trompé, il voulait dire à lui avouer son amitié, voilà c'est çà, simplement ça. Naruto soupira de soulagement, mais une petite voix se fit entendre dans un coin de sa tête :  
…_Tu ne pourras pas te voiler la face longtemps…  
_Maudit Kyubi ! Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le mette devant la vérité ? Raaaa ! Il recommençait ! Non et non, il ne POUVAIT PAS AIMER SASUKE ! Mais il sentit bien que ses paroles sonnaient faux, Naruto ne tient plus, mis devant une réalité qu'il se refusait d'accepter, il se sentit étouffer, il fallait qu'il se défoule, il se rua dehors et se mit à courir. Il devait oublier. Il faisait presque nuit. Le blond de dirigea en dehors du village en courant. Il sentit les larmes lui monter mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et tout en courant, il se répétait sans cesse :  
- Je peux pas, je peux pas, je peux pas, je peux pas, je peux pas….  
Oublier était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, courir ne suffisait pas, Sasuke était toujours présent dans son esprit. Des sanglots commencèrent à l'envahir et bientôt, il eut du mal à respirer. Il s'écroula dans la forêt entre deux arbres, la vue embuée par des larmes, les muscles fatigués, cherchant sa respiration. Face contre terre, il laissa couler librement ses larmes sur le sol humide en cette fin de journée. Il resta comme çà longtemps en ce demandant pourquoi il n'était pas comme les autres, pourquoi il avait fallut qu'il tombe amoureux d'un garçon, pourquoi lui… Aimer un garçon lui semblait contraire à la nature, cela voulait t'il dire que c'était un monstre ?  
Avant, quand il était petit et que personne ne voulait jouer avec lui, il se disait déjà qu'il en était un, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette période de son enfance avait été la plus difficile à vivre de son existence, quand on se sent seul et qu'on a mal, et que personne n'est là pour secourir. Puis était venu l'annonce, le démon était en lui. Il n'avait pas mis trop de temps pour l'accepter vu qu'à ce moment là, il n'était plus seul, deux formidables amis se tenaient à ses côtés, ainsi que deux professeurs formidables sur qui il pouvait compter…

…

Mais aujourd'hui, il s'était isolé des autres, et personne ne pouvait lui tendre une main secourable, et ce sentiment affreux de se sentir différent des autres refaisait face...  
Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se retrouve face à un trou, peu profond, certes, mais bien présent quand même. Il leva les yeux et comprit où il se trouvait : c'était le lieu de l'accident, et ce « trou » n'était autre que l'endroit où Sasuke avait chuté. Naruto rampa jusqu'à lui et en fit le tour du bout de ses doigts. Un nouveau sanglot secoua son corps. Tous ses remords lui revinrent d'un coup.

_Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus, tôt, tu n'en serais pas là, et moi non plus, si j'avais pu être plus fort, je t'aurais retenu, mais je ne suis pas fort, je suis faible, siiiiiiii faible, je ne t'égalerais jamais, de toute manière, je ne t'arrive même pas aux chevilles, et ça ne changera jamais, c'est ma faute si tu es dans cet état, c'est de ma faute si je ne peux plus t'entendre, c'est de ma faute si tu ne peux pas en ce moment me tendre ta main, et ce sera de ma faute si tu y restes…_

A cette pensée, le jeune blond se releva, si une telle chose, aussi horrible soit-il, arrivait, il fallait qu'il lui ait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il fallait qu'il lui ait dit qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple ami pour lui, il fallait qu'il lui ait dit que sans lui, rien ne serait comme avant, sans lui, il n'était tout simplement plus rien, parce que…

_Je t'aime…_

Le simple fait d'avoir cette pensée fit rougir Naruto. Il s'assit au milieu du creux de terre et prit la position du fœtus.

_Et puis après tout pourquoi pas ? Je suis déjà différent des autres, alors je vois pas en quoi le fait que je sois homo vienne aggraver la situation… Ca va faire de la peine à Iruka-sensei, et puis non, il m'a toujours dit que l'important c'était que je sois heureux, et là…je pense que je le serais avec lui…mais s'il ne veut pas de moi ? S'il me repousse ? Je ferais quoi ? Je, je pourrais plus jamais me montrer devant lui ! Je ne pourrais pas ! Et…oh ! et puis d'abord si ça s'trouve il dira oui, pff ça m'étonnerait, mais bon, je peux toujours espérer ! Argh ! Et dire qu'il y a une heure je ne me voyais même pas homo ! Et là je suis déjà en train d'envisager ma relation avec Sasuke-chan ! Sakura va m'étrangler ! Et beh non vu que j'aurais mon petit Sasuke pour me protéger…hihihihOULA ! Mon petit Sasuke ? C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Oui ? Irk ! Je vais peut être un peu trop loin là…_

Après plusieurs minutes de réfléxion, Naruto prit un air décidé, se leva et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Et bien que la nuit soit déjà tombée depuis longtemps, car il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté allongé là, et bien que l'hôpital soit fermé à cette heure ci, il prit quand même la résolution d'aller voir Sasuke, et tout de suite. Car oui, maintenant il pouvait le dire, se le dire, il était amoureux d'un garçon, il était gay, et il était amoureux de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Toutes ces années d'entraînement ne lui avaient pas servi à rien, en quelques minutes, il était arrivé à se faufiler dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il était à présent debout devant son lit et regardait son visage qui paraissait si calme, si paisible…Naruto s'approcha du lit de Sasuke et s'accroupit près de lui. Il tendit ses mains vers son visage qu'il effleura délicatement. La déclaration d'amitié qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire, que pour lui, il comptait comme un frère, allait se transformer en déclaration d'amour. Naruto prit doucement la main bandée de son ami et la porta à ses joues, une seule et unique larme alla de son oeil à la main. Puis, il se lança :  
- Sasuke, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire, je sais que tu n'es pas conscient, mais peut être m'entends tu quand même.  
_  
Où suis-je ?  
__Pourquoi tout est noir autour de moi ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Seul…  
__J'ai peur.  
__Que c'est-il passé ?  
__Ah, je me souviens, je suis tombé, et puis…toi. Tu as crié mon nom et tu t'es penché au dessus de moi et…plus rien, je ne me souviens pas ! Je m'en souviens plus !  
__Où suis-je ?  
__Pourquoi tout est noir autour de moi ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Seul…  
__J'ai peur. J'AI PEUR !  
__Je veux sortir ! AIDEZ-MOI ! PAR PITIE ! Aidez moi, s'il vous plait, je ne veux plus être seul, aidez moi…  
__Tout est calme et silencieux, je n'aime pas çà…mais ?  
__Quelle est cette voix ?  
__Je la connais, je la connais !  
__Mais qui est-ce ? Je ne m'en souviens plus ! Je ne veux pas rester ici !  
__La voix…la voix, elle est rassurante, elle veut m'aider, je le sens, j'en suis sûr !  
__Je vais la suivre ! Continue à me guider toi là-bas, je t'en supplie…  
__La voix faiblit…non ! Pas çà ! Je ne veux pas ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Je te suis ! Je te suis !  
__Je cours, et au loin, il y a une lumière, éblouissante, et plus je m'approche, plus elle grandit, c'est de là que vient la voix !  
__Je t'en supplie ! Ne te tais pas ! Ne t'éteins pas ! Laisse moi arriver jusqu'à toi ! Laisse moi te trouver, laisse moi revenir…  
__NOOONNN !  
__La voix s'est tue, la lumière s'est éteinte ! Je suis perdu ! Où es-tu ?  
__Viens me chercher ! Viens me guider !  
__Je ne veux plus être seul…_

Naruto se tu, et lâcha la main de Sasuke, pendant un instant, il avait cru voir son visage se crisper. Le blond le regarda de plus près, mais non, cela devait être son imagination, son espoir… Il respira un grand coup pour finir :  
- Tout çà pour te dire Sasuke que…que je t'aime.

_Je pleure.  
__Je suis agenouillé dans ce noir silencieux où je ne vois rien, où je n'entends rien à part le son de mes pleurs.  
__Je désespère, je vais rester ici toute ma vie, et je ne reverrais plus jamais la lumière du jour.  
__Je ne te reverrais jamais.  
__Je ne pourrais jamais te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.  
__Jamais…  
__Mais…la voix revient ! C'est…c'est la tienne ! La lumière est la aussi !  
__Naruto, ne te tais pas ! Laisse moi revenir !  
__Laisse moi…_

Naruto avait enfoui son visage dans la paume ouverte de l'Uchiwa, il était bien là, il aurait voulut rester toujours ainsi. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, il sentait les doigts remuer légèrement sous sa joue. Naruto releva aussitôt sa tête et regarda Sasuke. Il avait plissé son nez et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, et soudain...ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Naruto porta sa main à sa bouche mais ne parla pas. Le réveillé tourna lentement la tête pour voir où il se trouvait et tomba sur Naruto, il lui sourit. Ce dernier n'y tient plus :  
- Sasuke ! Tu es réveillé ! Enfin ! Je commençais à ne plus y croire ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais sourire ! Oh Sasuke ! Tu es là ! Tu es là !  
Tout en disant çà, il s'était mis à pleurer de joie, de soulagement, toute ces angoisses le quittaient !  
- Il faut, il faut que j'aille prévenir l'Hokage ! Toi tu bouges pas ! Je suis bête, tu peux pas ! Oh tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te revoir ! Reste là ! Surtout hein ! Tu te rendors pas ! Je reviens tout de suite ! Je vais le plus vite possible ! Promis !

Naruto se rua en dehors de la chambre et fonça aussi vite qu'il le pu vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il déboula dans sa chambre et la trouva en train de lire à la lueur d'une bougie un gros livre médicinale.  
- TSUNADE ! VENEZ VITE ! C'EST SASUKE ! IL, IL….  
- Qu'il a-t-il ? Il a encore une crise cardiaque ?  
- NON ! IL EST REVEILLE !  
- Il quoi ?  
- Venez vite ! VITE !

Tsunade attrapa sa veste et partit devant vers l'hôpital. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle trouva Sasuke comme Naruto l'avait laissé : allongé dans son lit. Il agita faiblement la main en guise de bonjour et Tsnuade s'approcha aussitôt du lit.  
- Quand est-ce arrivé ?  
- Juste avant que je vienne vous chercher, dit Naruto qui venait d'arriver.  
- Ah bien, bien…bon, Naruto, tu peux attendre dehors s'il te plait, que j'ausculte Sasuke, on reparlera de ton intrusion en pleine nuit dans ce bâtiment plus tard veux tu ? Et oui, il ne fallait pas croire que j'allais oublier !  
Naruto eut l'air gêné, il sourit à Sasuke et sortit dehors. La porte fermé, il ne pu s'empêcher de sautiller de joie dans le couloir en hurlant silencieusement de joie pour ne pas réveiller les autres malades :  
-_ SASUKE EST REVEILLE ! SASUKE EST REVEILLE !_

Dans la chambre, Tsunade ausculta le jeune brun. Apparemment tout allait bien, et les fractures allaient comme prévu, se remettre tranquillement. L'Hokage parut satisfaite, se redressa et déclara :  
- Bien, tout est en ordre, par contre, tu vas devoir rester ici encore un petit moment, car toutes tes blessures ne sont pas remises, car, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais tu es un peu fracassé de partout, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est en train de se remettre comme il faut, demain, je pourrais venir te faire un justsu de « réparation », je n'ai pas voulu le faire avant car tu étais dans le coma, mais maintenant çà va aller, pourtant, tu resteras encore un peu ici comme je te l'ai dit, car tu as perdu des forces, et je ne veux pas avoir de rechute, et malgré le justsu, te os seront fragiles pendant encore un moment. Voilà, je vais te laisser dormir, tu veux que Naruto reste là ?  
Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête.  
- OK, je vais lui demandais de venir, tu n'as besoin de rien ?  
Si, il avait horriblement soif.  
- Un verre d'eau s'il vous plait, articula t'il.  
Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il n'avait pas du parler assez fort, il recommença donc, mais ce fut le même résultat. Sasuke paniqua et porta ses mains à sa gorge, affolé. Tsunade fronça les sourcils et s'approcha encore du malade, après plusieurs minutes, elle se redressa en secouant la tête.  
- J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois devenu muet.

A SUIVRE…

Sasuke & Naruto : MUET ?  
Youyoul : va se cacher en courant Héhéhéhé, ben vous pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais finir comme çà ? Ca aurait été nul .  
Sasuke : Pourquoi moi ? TT  
Naruto : Super, je vais encore me sentir coupable…--"  
Youyoul : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finit bien à la fin.  
Naruto : Ah oui ? Pour nous ?  
Youyoul : Non pour moi  
Sasuke : Tortionnaire ! TT TT


	3. Je ne t'en veux pas

Auteur : Youyoul  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : yaoi, shônen-ai, angst  
Pairing : NaruSasu  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : aucun des persos ne m'appartient  
Note : Les personnages ont 16 ans, ce sont encore des Génins XD  
Note 2 : Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes, merci de me les signaler, je préfère ça plutôt que de rester seule avec mes fautes XD. Cela vaut aussi pour les incohérences, merci d'avance.

Naruto jubilait encore dehors lorsque Tsunade réapparut. Pourtant, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air tellement contente… Naruto s'inquiéta et cessa aussitôt sa danse de la joie, il s'approcha d'elle et demanda poliment :  
- Il y a un problème ?  
Tsunade ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle regarda tristement le jeune garçon et lui dit de la voix la plus calme possible :  
- Viens Naruto, allons nous asseoir…  
Docile, le blond suivit son Hokage jusqu'à un banc à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. La lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé et on n'entendait pas un bruit. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, et après avoir poussé un long soupir, Tsunade prit la parole :  
- Ecoute Naruto, il y a un problème avec Sasuke… Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il pourra remarcher et il n'a pas de problème au crâne…le problème n'est pas là…Cependant…  
- Allez ! Dites le ! s'impatienta Naruto qui s'inquiétait un plus à chaque mot prononcer par l'Hokage.  
- Il…il est devenu muet.

…

Naruto en resta bouche bée. Comment ?... Pourquoi ? Alors que tout semblait s'être arranger, que tout aller pouvoir se remettre en ordre, on lui annoncer que non, rien ne serait plus comme avant ! C'était franchement injuste ! Il avait récupéré Sasuke mais à quel prix !  
- Je ne voudrais pas te faire de peine, mais tu dois savoir. Il semblerait que…le…justu que tu as lancé ait eu un effet néfaste. Enfin, pour faire simple, cela a endommagé les cordes vocales de Sasuke, et à moins d'un miracle…je ne pense pas qu'il pourra reparler un jour.  
Alors ça, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle Naruto s'attendait ! Il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était lui qui avait rendu muet Sasuke !  
- Naruto, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, sans toi, Sasuke ne pourrait même plus marcher, ni voir, pour la simple et bonne raison…qu'il serait mort ! Tu te rends compte ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé, ce que tu avais fais pour lui, et malgré l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait, il a très bien comprit, et je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille. Je sais que normalement c'est interdit, mais…si tu veux rester avec lui cette nuit, je t'y autorise.  
- Merci…bredouilla le blond au bord des larmes.  
Tsunade se leva et s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle, mais avant de partir, elle sourit à Naruto et lui dit tendrement :  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est devenu muet, que Sasuke va changer de comportement, si tu veux demain, je vous apporterais mon livre sur la langue des signes. Maintenant vas-y, va lui remonter le morale, je crois qu'il en a bien besoin…Bonne nuit.

Naruto se traîna lentement vers la chambre de son ami en se demandant si _vraiment_, Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas, perdre sa voix, ce n'était pas rien…Il lui semblait entendre à chaque nouveau pas sa voix…  
Et quand il arriva devant la porte, il fut prit d'un doute : Sasuke avait-il entendu sa déclaration avant d'ouvrir les yeux ? Si oui, comment réagirait-il maintenant ?  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, Naruto n'osa pas entrer, il redoutait trop la réaction de son ami…  
Le bip d'une horloge retentit dans le couloir…2h du matin…  
Naruto inspira et posa sa main sur la poignée avant de la tourner et d'entrer lentement dans la chambre.

Sasuke était assis sur son lit et regardait les étoiles à travers la fenêtre, une larme roula doucement sur sa joue. Naruto voulu dire quelque chose mais se retint, par respect pour son compagnon qui avait perdu la voix. Il se contenta donc de refermer la porte qui grinça, et qui fit se retourner Sasuke…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, Naruto prit un air gêné et baissa les yeux, alors que Sasuke le dévisageait, impassible. Puis, ce dernier sourit, il aurait voulu aller chercher son ami mais sa perfusion et ses fractures l'en empêcher, mais ce qu'il aurait aimer par-dessus tout, c'était de lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde car c'était grâce à lui qu'il était encore en vie, que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était réveillé à présent…mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Il se contenta de lui faire signe de s'approcher. Naruto s'exécuta rapidement, fondit en larmes, et s'écroula devant son lit.  
-Sasukeeee, sanglota t'il la tête dans les draps, je suis désolé ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute tout ça, j'aurais dû être plus rapide et arriver en même temps que toi, je t'aurais retenu, tu serais pas tomber ! Je…je m'en veux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! A cause de moi, tu…tu ne peux plus parler, je suis désolé Sasuke, j'aimerais tant me faire pardonner, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, fais le moi savoir, je t'en supplie…  
Sasuke regarda impuissant son ami. Il n'y était pas du tout. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Le brun souleva alors doucement ses bras, se pencha en avant et enlaça le blond qui sursauta.  
- Sasuke ?  
Le brun serra plus fort.  
Il releva la tête et le vit sourire, et ce sourire passa du baume au cœur de Naruto, et ce sourire le remplit de joie car il avait comprit : Sasuke ne lui en voulait absolument pas.

Alors, le jeune blond murmura un léger merci, se leva, alla attraper la chaise au coin de la pièce et revint la poser à côté du lit pour finir par s'asseoir à califourchon dessus. Il décida d'utiliser sa voix le moins possible, en respect envers son coéquipier. Naruto attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé en prenant bien soin de baisser le son pour ne pas déranger les autres patients. Après avoir zapper sur plusieurs chaînes, il tomba sur une rediffusion de le _kunaï frappera deux fois _(dsl ), célèbre film dont raffolaient tous les jeunes étudiants de l'Académie à cause des nombreuses techniques ninja montrées dedans. Naruto sourit, cela lui rappela des bons souvenirs, il regarda Sasuke en souriant pour voir si lui aussi penser à la même chose. Et en voyant son visage réjouit, il en déduit que, oui…Naruto s'installa mieux et plongea dans sa mémoire…

_Flash Back_

_Naruto avait 8 ans, il était à l'Académie et aujourd'hui, Iruka-sensei devait leur _passer le kunaï frappera deux fois_ pour leur montrer les différentes sortes de justu. Tous les élèves étaient impatients de voir ce célèbre film dont parlaient souvent leurs aînés. Enfin leur senseï arriva avec la cassette en main. Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle quand elle avait glissée dans le lecteur…_

_Une heure et demi plus tard, tous les élèves dans la cour de récré s'amusaient à répéter les gestes des personnages. Quelques minutes plus tard, les étudiants étaient alignés et Iruka les faisait reproduire chacun à leur tour une des techniques de taijustu du film. Le petit blond s'étala lamentablement par terre quand se fut son tour. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.  
__- Ha ha ha, je suis mort de rire moi aussi…dit il vexé.  
__Puis ce fut le tour de Sasuke qui, évidemment, réussit à la perfection son exercice. Naruto en resta bouche bée, il avait toujours admiré le brun pour sa facilité à réussir ce qui était demandé à l'école._

_Après les cours, alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, Naruto s'approcha timidement de lui et demanda :  
__- Dis…est ce que tu pourrais me montrer comment tu as fais toute à l'heure ?  
__Sasuke le regarda, surpris. Naruto baissa la tête, gêné et honteux de devoir demander de l'aide. Alors le jeune Uchiwa sourit.  
__- Oui, viens je vais te montrer…  
__Il laissa tomber son sac à terre, pris la main de Naruto et l'entraîna dans la cour._

_Pendant deux heures, les deux étudiants répétèrent sans cesse les même mouvements, Sasuke n'hésitant pas à répéter lentement les explications pour que Naruto enregistre bien ( :p)._

_Le soleil commençait à se coucher, les deux garçons n'en pouvait plus, il était tous les deux assis dos à dos sur le sol, attelant, mais souriant.  
__- Sasuke ?  
__- Mmmh ?  
__- Merci.  
__Le petit brun sourit.  
__- Pas d'quoi._

_Fin Flash Back_

Naruto repensa que, depuis ce jour, il était devenu excellent dans la réalisation de cette technique. Il repensa aussi que ce fut l'une des dernières fois où Sasuke fut gentil avec lui, car quelques jours plus tard…Sasuke arriva dans l'orphelinat où était placé Naruto.  
Et ce dernier ne se rappelait plus l'avoir vu sourire aussi franchement que le jour de leur entraînement commun. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques années…

L'équipe 7 avait été formée. Naruto s'était trouvé des amis, et Sasuke retrouvait chaque jour un peu plus le goût du sentiment que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on se trouve avec des amis, il retrouva aussi le sourire…Pas celui hautain et fier qu'il avait adopté depuis quelques années, non, un sourire franc et sincère, celui qui montre que l'on est heureux.

Et bien qu'il se disputaient sans cesse, les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus ce passer l'un de l'autre…ils étaient devenus des meilleurs amis.

Enfin, ca, c'est ce que le blond croyait jusqu'à ce soir... A cette pensée, il se mit à blanchir. Il ne savait toujours pas si Sasuke avait entendu sa déclaration. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il demanda :  
- Sasuke…est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'as fais te réveiller ?  
D'accord la question n'était pas très clair, mais Naurto planta ses yeux si profondément dans ceux de Sasuke, comme s'il avait voulu le faire lire à l'intérieur de ses pensée pour lui faire comprendre, qu'il fut sûr que son ami avait saisi le sens.  
Le jeune brun regarda longuement Naruto.

_Oui…c'est toi. C'est toi qui m'a fait revenir, je n'ai donc pas rêver, si tu me demandes ça c'est que tu attends une certaine réponse…Je n'ai donc pas rêver cette voix ! Oh Naruto ! Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Et dire que tu ne sauras peut être jamais à quel point tu comptes pour moi… _

Sasuke se sentit triste tout à coup…  
Il entrouvrit sa bouche et y porta une de ses mains qu'il ferma sur ses lèvres et mima ensuite le fait d'attraper quelque chose et de le tirer. Mais c'était suffisant pour Naruto, son ami lui mimait…une voix ! Il s'étrangla sur le coup.

_Une voix ? Ma voix ! Il a donc tout entendu ?_

- Et…tu as entendu ce qu'elle disait ?  
Sasuke fit signe que non. Oui il avait entendu une voix, sa voix, mais pas moyen de mettre des paroles dessus ! C'était comme quand on écoute une chanson, et que plus tard on se rappelait de la musique sans parvenir à mettre un mot dessus ! Que c'était rageant ! Cependant, Sasuke refit des signes.  
_Il pointa Naruto de son doigt, et refit son mime précédent.  
_- Ah, tu m'as entendu alors…  
Le jeune Uchiwa sourit et acquiesa, et sourit plus fort, vraiment, il fallait être fou pour en vouloir à Naruto après ce qu'il avait réussi à faire ! Bon...OK il lui avait fait perdre la voix, mais à coté de ça, il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie. Ah ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce petit blond ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point d'ailleurs…  
Le film se termina le reste de la nuit passa sans aucun mot et les deux garçons s'endormirent.

Le soleil caressa délicieusement le visage du jeune garçon blond qui dormait paisiblement sur sa chaise. Il cligna des yeux, les ouvrit leeeeeentement, et s'étira. Un petit coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir où il se trouvait et il se leva. Naruto tourna la tête et regarda son ami qui dormait encore…  
Un doute le prit soudain. Sasuke paraissait si calme…s'était-il…rendormi pour longtemps ? Etait-il retombé dans le coma ?  
Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea et il sauta presque sur le lit de Sasuke en le remuant dans tous les sens.  
- Hé ! Sasuke ! Réveille toi ! Ouhou ! SASUKE !  
Certes ce n'était certainement pas la meilleur chose à faire, mais que voulez vous, c'est Naruto !  
Le brun se réveilla dès le mot prononcé par Naruto.  
_Mais enfin mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à celui là ?  
_Il essaya de râler, mais son handicap l'en empêcha. Pendant ce temps, Naruto le secouer toujours comme un prunier.  
- SASUKE ! RE-VEILLE-TOI !  
Apparemment, il n'avait _pas_ vu que le brun était réveillé…Celui lui empoigna avec autant de force qui lui restait le bras et lui jeta un regard noir. Naruto stoppa immédiatement, lança un sourire gêné et descendit du lit.  
- Désolé, mais j'ai eu peur que tu...  
Il fut interrompit par Tsunade qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.  
- Bonjour les garçons ! Je vois que vous êtes matinaux aujourd'hui ! Tant mieux ! J'ai un examen de routine à faire subir à Sasuke, Naruto, tu veux bien attendre dehors ?  
Naruto s'éclipsa sans un bruit dans le couloir et alla s'asseoir sur le banc, il repensa alors aux paroles que lui avait dit son Hokage la veille.  
_  
Un livre de signes…Il va falloir tout réapprendre…_

Car oui c'était Sasuke qui avait perdu la voix, mais pour le comprendre, il allait falloir apprendre la même langue que lui, endurer les mêmes difficultés de l'apprentissage. Habituellement, Naruto se serrait empresser de laisser tomber l'affaire, il avait déjà suffisamment de travail comme ca. Mais c'était son ami, et c'était sa faute, quoique en dise Sasuke et les autres, s'il était devenu muet. Aujourd'hui, ca ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit de ne pas apprendre la langue des signes avec Sasuke, c'était tout bonnement impensable…

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Tsunade sorti de la chambre te annonça que, comme prévu, il allait bien, mais qu'il devrait garder ses bandages à la tête jusqu'à la fin de le semaine, celles à la jambes pendant au moins deux semaines. Elle confia son livre de signes à Naruto et le laissa entrer dans la chambre.

Sasuke sourit à son ami lorsqu'il réapparut. Naruto s'assit sur le rebord du lit et ouvrit le livre. Sasuke se pencha, mais Naruto le repoussa doucement en arrière, il était blessé que diable ! Alors Naruto se pencha et ils purent commencer à examiner le livre et son contenu tous les deux.  
Il était assez bien construit, il y avait une partie grammaire, enfin, disons formation des phrases, une autre partie lexique, et des exercices (bon j'avoue j'ai jms vu un livre de signes de ma vie ). Ils commencèrent alors à lire les premières leçons qu'en Naruto soupira.  
- Fait trop chaud…Ca te dirait d'aller dehors ? Je peux aller te chercher un fauteuil si tu veux.  
Sasuke approuva vivement, Naruto avait chaud en étant en tee shirt, alors que lui il avait en plus des bandages un peu partout sur le corps ! Autant vous dire qu'il mourrait de chaud.

Naruto courut trouver Tsunade pour lui demander la permission, et après avoir mille et une courbettes et promesses comme quoi ils ne feraient pas les fous et qu'il savait bien que Sasuke était fragile pour l'instant, il put repartir vers la chambre avec son fauteuil roulant.

Après plusieurs minutes et quelques éclats de rire, Sasuke était assis sur son fauteuil, et Naruto le poussait doucement. Ils croisèrent Tsunade et Naruto ralentit encore l'allure en se tenant bien droit et affichant un sourire moqueur. L'infirmière prit une pose sévère puis sourit.  
- Prenez de l'eau, il fait chaud.  
Elle leur lança une bouteille d'eau et s'en alla.  
Naruto se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Sasuke :  
- Bon maintenant qu'elle est partie, on va pouvoir accélérer le rythme…  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de protester qu'il se retrouva déjà en train de foncer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Naruto courant et riant derrière lui.

Arrivés dans les jardins, Naruto ralentit. Sasuke avait ses doigts crispés sur ses accoudoirs.  
- Ca va toujours ?  
Le brun acquiesça lentement la tête lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :  
- SASUKE !  
Les deux garçons levèrent la tête et virent Sakura quelques mètres devant eux, elle avait lâché le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Sasuke lui fit un rapide salue de la main alors que Naruto sourit encore plus et lui fit de grands signes de bras. La jeune fille s'élança en courant vers eux, pleurant de joie.  
- Sasuke ! Oh Sasuke !  
Naruto était rayonnant de joie, quel plaisir de voir sa meilleure amie aussi heureuse ! Sakura courut vers le fauteuils, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles sur les lèvres, agrippa les accoudoirs, se pencha…et embrassa Sasuke…

Youyoul : -  
Naruto : O-O Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? POURQUOI ?  
Youyoul : J'avais envie, je voulais un rebondissement de situation -  
Sakura : Ouais ! Moi je le trouve pas mal ce passage -  
Sasuke : …  
Youyoul : Il peut rien dire pour une fois, il a perdu la voix D. Comme quoi cette idée a du bon P


	4. De bien méchants mots

**Parler avec le coeur  
****4 - De bien méchants mots**

**#Auteuse :** Youyoul  
**#Base :** Naruto  
**#Genre :** yaoi, shônen-ai, angsht  
**#Rating :** K  
**#Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto  
**#Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Il avait envie de crier et de hurler, mais ne le fit pas. Il avait envie de se jeter sur Sakura pour la taper, l'étrangler et la faire souffrir, mais ne bougea pas…Il se contenta de rester là, bouche bée…

Sasuke, quant à lui, était encore trop faible et surtout bien trop surpris pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il était juste assis sur son fauteuil les yeux écarquillés.

Sakura se releva, prit un petit sourire gênée en rougissant et dit :  
- Oups, désolée Sasuke, mais je suis si heureuse de te revoir, quand est ce que tu t'es réveillé ?  
Sasuke la regarda, incapable de faire plus…Sakura le regarda en souriant, espérant entendre sa réponse. Sasuke baissa les yeux. Sakura, devant le silence de son ami, perdit peu à peu son sourire…  
- Ben, pourquoi tu réponds pas ?  
- C'est parce qu'il est muet.  
Ces mots avaient claqué dans l'air comme une sentence. Sakura releva la tête et vit celui qui avait prononcé ces mots : Naruto. Le jeune blond avait détourné ses yeux et affichait une mine désolée.  
- Qu…quoi ?  
- Tu te souviens du justu que j'ai lancé ?... Et bien, ca…ca lui a endommagé les cordes vocales, et Tsunade…elle pense qu'il pourra peut être plus jamais reparlait…  
Sasuke assista, impuissant à ce discours. C'était bizarre, mais pourtant il se sentait coupable, coupable d'être responsable du malheur de son ami. Il leva les yeux vers Naruto et aperçu son visage désolé, ce qui lui fendit le cœur…  
- C'est pas vrai…c'est pas po…ssible, murmura Sakura. Comment ca se fait ?  
- Je n'en sais rien Sakura et Tsunade non plus, mais crois moi que je suis aussi désolé que toi.  
- Mais… tu n'aurais pas pu le deviner ? Comment t'as pu faire une chose pareille ?  
Naruto sursauta sur le ton que son amie avait employé. Sakura avait prononcé ces paroles avec reproches, presque des accusations. Du coup, le jeune blond la regarda, avec des yeux affolés.  
- C'est pas de ma faute Sakura ! Je le savais pas ! Sinon je l'aurais jamais fait ! Crois moi ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux !  
- C'est pas ca qui rendra sa voix à Sasuke ! Tu fais toujours des conneries ! C'est ta faute ! Encore une fois !  
Naruto encaissa le choc. Ses yeux se voilèrent, il lâcha le dos du fauteuil, recula de quelques pas en portant ses mains à sa bouche, puis s'enfuit en courant vers l'autre bout de l'allée puis sorti en courant de l'hopital.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? _

Ce fut au tour de Sakura d'être horrifiée. Comment avait elle pu oser dire ca ? Elle savait pourtant très bien que Naruto avait sauvé la vie de Sasuke, qu'importer s'il n'avait plus de voix…  
Sasuke lui jeta le regard le plus noir et le plus froid qu'il n'ait jamais lancé. Il rassembla ses forces et se mit à rouler pour aller rejoindre Naruto.  
_Non mais quelle gourdasse celle là ! Pour qui elle se prend ? Comment je vais réussir à expliquer que c'est pas sa faute à Naruto moi ? Pfff Sale gourdasse !  
_Il était en train de patiner sur les graviers lorsqu'il sentit deux mains tenir son fauteuil, il tourna la tête et vit Sakura en larmes, elle lui sourit tristement et dit simplement :  
- Je viens avec toi, faut pas que tu te fatigues, en plus, je suis doit absolument aller m'excuser.  
Sasuke hocha la tête et se laissa pousser.

Naruto avait toujours une main sur sa bouche et courait dans les rues du village. Il n'avait pas essayait de retenir ses larmes et pleurait autant qu'il le pouvait, tant que ca le soulageait... Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : disparaître. Et ce n'était pas tout…  
Lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke ce faire embrasser sans broncher par Sakura, il avait eu le cœur briser, il lui avait sembler que le monde s'était stoppé juste pour pouvoir mieux regarder ses espoirs s'envoler pour ne plus jamais revenir…  
En en temps record, il avait imaginé les pires tortures qu'il pourrait faire subir à Sakura. Il l'aurait tué sur place s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. Mais à quoi ca aurait servi ?...  
Il avait toujours su que Sakura était amoureuse du jeune brun. Ses peurs et ses doutes de la veille refirent surface, Sasuke ne devait certainement pas être gay, il serait sûrement mieux avec Sakura…Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste et jaloux.

Il tourna dans une rue et se mit à gravir une colline, arrivé en haut, il se stoppa. Il était sur le mont des Hokages, ces ninjas qu'il aimait et vénérait tant allaient peut être pouvoir l'aider à calmer sa douleur aujourd'hui. Naruto s'approcha du bord et s'assit, contemplant le village qu'il rêvait de diriger plus tard.

Sakura poussait toujours Sasuke dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche de Naruto. Ils savaient parfaitement où aller. Lorsque Sasuke avait désigné le Mont Hokage du doigt, la jeune fille était tout de suite tombée d'accord. Ils étaient donc en train de se diriger vers la colline lorsque Tsunade les intercepta dans la rue, visiblement en colère.  
- Sakura ? Où est Naruto ! Ils étaient censés ne pas quitter l'hôpital tous les deux !  
Sasuke adressa comme d'habitude, un regard froid à l'infirmière qui aurait fait baisser les yeux de n'importe qui, sauf elle.  
- Oui Sasuke, tu es encore bien trop faible pour sortir de l'enceinte de l'hôpital ? Je dois te rappeler que tu as frôlé la mort ?  
Cette dernière phrase accentua encore les remords de Sakura qui baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer ses yeux rougis.  
- Sakura, où est Naruto ? Il m'avait promis qu'il ferait attention. Je veux une réponse tout de suite.  
- C'est de ma faute Tsunade, je me suis proposée de m'occuper de Sasuke et je voulais l'emmener sur le Mont Hokage, je pensais qu'on serait mieux la haut.  
- Tu avais tort, déclara t'elle d'une voix sèche. Sasuke, je te ramène dans ta chambre, bonne journée Sakura.  
Elle prit le fauteuil des mains de la jeune fille et le ramena lui et son occupant vers sa chambre d'hôpital.

Sakura se retrouva seule au milieu de la rue. Elle aurait put rentrer chez elle, oublier ce qu'elle était venue faire, mais non. La jeune fille s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main, redressa la tête, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le Mont des Hokages, vers Naruto.

Pendant ce temps là, le blond s'était allongé sur le sol et regardait les nuages. Cet endroit lui faisait vraiment du bien, il l'apaisait…Il ne pensait plus du tout à Sakura, Sasuke et leur dernière conversation. Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était de regarder les nuages passer. Il en soupira d'aise quand une voix l'interpella derrière lui.  
- Naruto ?  
Le blond se releva et regarda qui l'avait appelé. Sakura se tenait là, droite, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.  
- Laisse moi, dit-il avant de se retourner.  
- Naruto…écoute moi s'il te plait…Je suis désolée. Désolée pour tout ce que j'ai dit, mais j'étais tellement triste de savoir que je n'entendrais plus jamais sa voix qu'il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un pour cracher mon désespoir, je suis vraiment navrée que ca soit tombé sur toi. Tu ne le méritais pas. En plus, sans toi je pourrais même plus le regarder dans les yeux….C'est peut être à cause de toi qu'il n'a plus de voix, mais c'est grâce à toi qu'il est encore vivant. Je t'en prie Naruto, pardonne moi, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon ami, je ne veux pas qu'on reste sur cette mauvaise situation, je t'en prie…  
Naruto ne l'avait pas regardé. Quand elle eut finit, il se releva se dirigea vers elle, le visage fermé.  
Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager quelques instants avant que Naruto tombe dans les bras de son amie, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.  
- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Sakura…, sanglota t'il. Je sais que je lui ai sauvé la vie, mais je lui ai prit sa voix en échange. Sa voix !  
- Je pense qu'il préfère ne plus l'avoir et être encore parmi nous…dit elle doucement.  
- Oui mais si j'avais attendu Tsunade, peut être…  
- Si tu avais fais ca, il serait mort…  
Naruto se tut et regarda son amie, elle souriait :  
- Tu as bien agis et je m'en veux de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses méchantes toutes à l'heure, tu me pardonnes ?  
Il renifla et sourit :  
- Bien sur.  
- Allez, viens, on retourne à l'hopital, Tsunade nous a trouver dans les rues tout à l'heure. Elle n'était pas contente.  
Sakura passa son bras au dessus des épaules de Naruto et ils allèrent tout les deux vers l'hôpital, oubliant complètement leur dispute, rigolant comme s'il ne c'était jamais rien passé…

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils croisèrent Tsunade qui les sermonna à nouveau avant de demander à Sakura de la rejoindre dans son bureau.  
- Je vous rejoins dès que c'est finit.  
Et elle partit à sa suite.  
Naruto se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke et entra. Celui-ci ne cessait de zapper sur la télé depuis qu'il avait été reconduit ici. Il vit Naruto, sourit à pleines dents et se redressa.  
- Désolé pour toute à l'heure.  
Il s'approcha du lit et vit le livre des signes.  
- On reprend où on en était ?  
Sasuke acquiesa et Naruto s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit le livre.

Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant tout le reste de la matinée. Vers midi, Sakura entra avec trois plateaux repas dans la chambre.  
- T'as été longue ! Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait la vieille ?  
- Naruto ! Un peu de respect ! C'est l'Hokage quand même !  
- Ouais…Mais ca l'empêche pas d'être vieille.  
- Mmmh. Enfin bref. Elle voulait me montrer un jutsu de récupération, au cas où Sasuke aurait un malaise, elle m'a fait m'entraîner toute la matinée ! Mais maintenant, je maîtrise le jutsu à la perfection, en fait c'est pas bien compliqué…  
- Cool, tu entends ça Sasuke ? Tu es super bien entouré maintenant, on est préparé, comme ca, plus de risques.  
Sasuke sourit, mais la joie n'y était pas. Savoir qu'il serait surveillé quasiment 24h/24 ne le ravissait pas tellement. Ca aurait plutôt été à lui de surveiller quelqu'un, de veiller sur lui, pas la contraire.  
Naruto rigola d'une blague de Sakura, il le regarda et sourit. Naruto…

_C'est finit… Naruto en me sauvant la vie, tu m'as enlevé ce qui m'aurait permis de te dire combien tu comptes pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. C'est peut être mieux ainsi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse. Naruto…L'écrire sur un bout de papier ne serait pas suffisant, il me faut plus pour te dire combien tu compte pour moi…_

Naruto éclata de rire et plongea ses yeux azurs dans les yeux de Sasuke, celui-ci esquissa un sourire avant de baisser les yeux.

_Oui… C'est sûrement mieux ainsi…._

_A suivre..._

**# Note de fin :** Si vous l'avez remarqué, c'est la deuxième fois que je postes ce chapitre, rien n'a été changé depuis la première fois, c'est juste une erreur de ma part J'espère qu'il vous a plu, il est parti dans un autre sens que celui où je voulais le conduire, j'en suis pas très satisfaite mais je n'arrive pas à le changer, alors tant pis. A bientôt sur le prochain chapitre !


	5. Petites discussions, réflexions et

**Parler avec le coeur  
****5 – Petites discussions, réflexions et grandes confidences**

**#Auteuse (oui c'est le nouveau mot ya pas de raison qu'il soit pas féminisé d'abord):** Youyoul  
**#Base :** Naruto  
**#Genre :** yaoi, shônen-ai, angsht  
**#Rating :** K  
**#Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto  
**#Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient  
**  
#Commentaire de début :** Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce retard (impardonnable dsl), je voulais m'en occuper pendant les vacances, mais je n'avais plus Internet :S, mais maintenant que je l'ai récupéré, je suis de retour ) et pour me faire pardonner de tout ce retard, je vous posterai le dernier chapitrer de Parler avec le cœur avant la fin de la semaine !

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'ai changé le titre. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'une de mes fics préférées s'appeler La voix de la raison et je m'en voulais d'avoir un peu, voire beaucoup copié le titre de cette fic, alors j'ai changé le mien, et pour me faire pardonner auprès de la fanficeuse, je vous mettrais le lien pour aller lire la fic sur son site juste après ce commentaire. Encore désolée Babel (si tu passes par là un jour ).

Je voulais remercier mes lecteurs, surtout Elda88 qui m'a motivé pour écrire la suite, parce que je vous avoue que j'avais un peu perdu l'envie après le chapitre 4, heureusement, en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai eu tout pleins d'idées, j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter . Donc voilà, merci beaucoup Elda.

Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour le précédent chapitre qui n'était pas super :S, aussi je le modifierais sûrement quelque peu, je vous préviendrez si cela ce fait.  
Et bien maintenant je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre de Parler avec le cœur. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

La voix de la raison : http://ninjaxninja.free.fr (fanfictions Babel La voix de la raison)

Les semaines passèrent lentement, les trois jeunes ninjas s'amélioraient chaque jour de plus en plus dans la langue des signes, ils arrivaient maintenant à tenir une conversation normale sans prononcer un seul mot. Tsunade était très fière de leur progrès et n'hésitait pas à leur faire savoir.

Sasuke était à présent autorisé à marcher avec des béquilles, et on lui enlevait, semaine après semaine, des bandages. Il voyait bientôt la fin de son cauchemar bandé et plâtré.

Tous les jours, il avait une séance de kiné pour réapprendre à marcher. Il fit rapidement de gros progrès et fut autoriser à marcher dans les jardins avec l'infirmière avec juste une béquille. Naruto et Sakura étaient très heureux pour lui, et passaient tout leur temps libre après leurs missions à ses côtés. Car le fait que Sasuke soit hospitalisé ne les avaient pas autorisé à arrêter leur entraînement et leurs missions. Mais Kakashi, généreux, essayait de les réduire au maximum pour qu'ils puissent consacrer du temps à leur ami.

Un mois après le réveil de Sasuke, la vieille femme vint lui enlevé ses derniers plâtres et bandes. Sasuke soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle retira le bandage qui avait sur sa tête. Il sourit et regarda ses amis qui attendaient dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux fermés, espérant ne pas entendre Tsunade annoncer qu'il y avait un problème. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit son ami tout sourire.  
- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !  
- Ca fait du bien de te revoir comme ça Sasuke, ajouta Sakura.  
- Tout s'est parfaitement remis ! Dans deux semaines peut être même une, tu pourras reprendre l'entraînement. Et dès demain, tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu te sens prêts. Allez donc faire un tour dans le village cet après-midi, ca te changera du parc de l'hôpital Sasuke, dit joyeusement Tsunade.  
Elle prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois et ajouta :  
- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai donné mon autorisation que vous devez faire les zouaves, n'est ce pas ?  
- Mais non ! Vous inquiétez pas ! On sera sage comme des images ! promit Naruto, trop joyeux de savoir que Sasuke reprendrait bientôt l'entraînement.  
Tsunade regarda Naruto, légèrement inquiète, puis décida que se passerait bien, sortit et ferma la porte.  
Sakura regarda les deux garçons et déclara :  
- Bon, on reprend la langue et après on sortira, ca vous va ?  
Tout deux acquiescèrent et ils se remirent à l'apprentissage de la nouvelle langue.

- J'en ai marre, on continuera demain, décréta Sasuke en signant.  
Après plus d'une heure passait à réviser leur vocabulaire, Sasuke commençait à s'ennuyer. Naruto referma le livre.  
- Ouais, moi aussi.  
Sakura, la plus assidue des trois soupira, mais finit par accepter.  
- Vous avez raison, une pause ne nous fera pas de mal.  
Il était midi passé. Sakura devait rendre visite à Ino et partit donc.  
- Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.  
- Attends Sakura, je t'accompagne ! Il faut que je passe chez moi pour ranger ! Iruka passe chez moi en fin de journée pour vérifier que justement, tout est bien rangé et que je n'ai pas que des ramens dans mes placards.  
- Ah, je suppose que tu dois aussi passer à l'épicerie du coup, signai Sasuke en souriant.  
Naruto rougit, honteux.  
- Euh….ben oui , va falloir que j'aille faire le plein de légumes et d'autres cochonneries avant son passage, on vient de prendre tout à l'heure Sasuke ! Bon appétit !  
Sakura le frappa pour avoir dit qu'il considérait les légumes comme des cochonneries, salua Sasuke et partit dans un long discours sur une alimentation saine et équilibré.

Sasuke regarda ses amis rentrer chez eux avec un petit pincement au cœur, il était temps que lui aussi, il rentre enfin chez lui. Il s'allongea et pensa à sa maison. Elle devait être bien sale maintenant. Comme il était le seul à vivre dans sa maison, personne n'aurait fait le ménage. Sasuke pensa à la quantité de corvées qui l'attendaient en rentrant chez lui. Finalement, il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose de vouloir rentrer si rapidement…

- Naruto, l'épicerie c'est de l'autre côté je te signale.  
- Je sais, répondit l'interpellé en souriant, mais je veux pas y aller.  
- Mais Iruka-se…  
- J'ai mentis, ajouta t'il en montrant toutes ses jolies quenottes. En fait, je veux aller chez Sasuke pour que sa maison soit prête à l'accueillir quand il rentrera chez lui.  
- Oh. Ben bon courage alors ! Je file, je suis déjà en retard.  
- Pas de problème, dis bonjour à Ino de ma part.  
- D'accord ! A toute à l'heure.

Maison des Uchiwa  
- Kof kof ! Que c'est poussiéreux ici !  
Naruto venait de s'introduire dans la maison de Sasuke et ouvrait à présent les fenêtres pour secouer ses rideaux d'où une nuée de poussière s'en échappait. Le blond savait déjà que ce n'était pas le genre du brun de faire souvent le ménage, mais quand même…  
- Mais d'un côté, moi j'ai rien à dire sur ce point là ! Hihi.  
Une fois les rideaux secoués, Naruto alluma la lumière, et regarda le salon de Sasuke.  
- Waho !  
Ce salon était immense, il y avait dans un coin, un espace « cinéma » avec une énorme télé et pleins d'enceintes, sur le mur d'en face il y avait une bibliothèque qui avait l'air très complète, un canapé qui semblait être bien moelleux, une chaîne hi-fi dernier cris, des tableaux de grands artistes et pleins d'autres choses encore.

Le jeune shinobi parcourut lentement ce grand salon il se trouva bientôt devant un escalier. Il s'apprêta à le gravir lorsque il aperçut l'étroit couloir qui le longeait. Naruto distingua des formes sur les murs, mais impossible de dire quoi car c'était beaucoup trop sombre. Le blond s'y dirigea lentement, comme s'il avait peur de découvrir une partie cachée de son ami. Quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas découvrir…

Naruto s'approcha de ses formes et dessina les contours du premier objet collé sur le mur qu'il trouva.  
- Des cadres…  
Naruto chercha un interrupteur et alluma la lumière du couloir. Il resta bouche bée devant ce qui se trouvait devant lui.  
Une multitude de cadres de tailles différentes avait été disposés sur tout les mur du couloir. Cependant…ils avaient tous été retournés.  
Naruto parcourut surpris, cet étrange endroit. Les cadres étaient tous recouverts de poussière. Peintures, photos ou dessins ? C'est la question que se posait Naruto à ce moment sans oser chercher la réponse.  
Et s'il ne devait pas savoir ? Peut être que Sasuke avait une bonne raison de cacher cela. Naruto arriva devant un cadre, énorme. Sûrement plus grand que lui. Il mourrait d'envie de le retourner mais résista…Le blond chercha un cadre non retourné dans le couloir. Après avoir longé tout le couloir, il en trouva un au bout. Petit. Naruto s'approcha et reconnut aussitôt les personnages.  
L'équipe 7 au grand complet. Leur tout premier jour ensemble. Sasuke et lui tirait la tête, Sakura était toute joyeuse ainsi que leur professeur. Naruto sourit en repensant à leur première journée et aux nombreuses aventures qu'ils avaient vécut ensemble.

Il se redressa et vit la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Hésitant un instant, Naruto ouvrit délicatement la porte. Devant lui, une pièce, pas plus grande qu'un bureau. Il y avait un simple tapis représentant un éventail sur le sol. Mais contrairement à l'endroit qu'il venait tout juste de traverser, les murs étaient ici recouverts de photos punaisées sur le mur. Sans cadres ni autres décorations, de simples photos qui se superposées pour certaines tellement il y en avait. Naruto resta longtemps là sans bouger, sans vouloir rentrer. Une force le poussait pourtant à découvrir se qui se cachait sur ces photos. Et cette force fut la plus forte, Naruto pénétra dans la pièce et regarda les photos. Après avoir rapidement parcourut les quatre murs, Naruto fut assez surpris, elles représentaient toutes leurs amis. Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamara, Gaara, Temari...Aucun ne manquait à l'appel. Lui aussi été présent ainsi que Sasuke. Et toutes ces photos été le souvenir d'un bon moment passé leur compagnie. Que ce soit une fête ou un entraînement ou encore une mission.

Une idée surgit dans l'esprit de Naruto, il savait ce que contenait les cadres du couloir. D'un pas décidé, il s'y dirigea et entreprit de retourner chacun des cadres disposés dans le couloir. Après plusieurs minutes, tous les cadres avaient reprit leur position normale. Naruto les regarda un à un, une vague de tristesse l'envahissant à chaque nouveau cadre regardé.

Les cadres portaient tous des photos. Et ces photos été celles de la famille Uchiwa au grand complet. Des femmes, des bébés, des ados, chaque membre de la famille était représenté ici en compagnie d'autres membres lors de différents événements. Naruto posa encore une fois ces yeux sur le plus grand des cadres. Un portait de famille. Tous avaient un visage souriant. Naruto reconnut le petit Sasuke dans les bras de son père sur la droite. Sa mère tenait les épaules de son aîné, Itachi. Naruto découvrit tous les membres d'un des plus puissants clans de Konoha dans toute leur splendeur.

Il y avait pourtant une partie du mur qui intriguait Naruto. Il y avait des photos auxquelles il manquait une partie. Sur ces photos, il y avait l'air d'avoir toujours deux personnages. Sasuke été toujours présent sur ces photos, mais impossible de deviner qui était le deuxième. A moins de connaître l'histoire des Uchiwa...  
- Salopard d'Itachi…murmura Naruto.  
Le jeune blond avait devant lui ce qui faisait souffrir son ami depuis des années : les souvenirs heureux d'une famille unie dont il ne restait aujourd'hui plus que deux représentants, Itachi et Sasuke.

Le blond tomba à genoux et ne put retenir ses larmes.  
- Sasuke, murmura t'il en étouffant un sanglot.  
Naruto pensa combien son ami devait se sentir seul quand il rentrait chez lui. Lui aussi été seul, mais il avait toujours été ainsi, alors que Sasuke… Tout le monde se doutait que le jeune Uchiwa souffrait encore de la disparition de son clan, mais Naruto ne pensait pas que le malaise était encore si fort, au point que e brun ne veuille même pas regarder leurs visages sur du papier glassé…  
Naruto n'essaya même pas de retenir sa compassion. Comme Sasuke devait souffrir tout seul dans cette grande maison !

Les minutes passèrent et Naruto parvint se calmer. Alors, il se releva et commença à remettre les cadres comme il les avait trouvés. Il les épousseta cependant, car il été venu ici pour çà. Une fois cela fait, il alla fermer la porte de la pièce aux photos. Après un dernier regard et un sourire en pensa que c'était lui et tout les autres qui aidaient Sasuke à aller mieux, Naruto ferma la porte.  
Le blond renifla une dernière fois, prit un aspirateur, et se mit à nettoyer le rez de chaussée de la maison, pensa qu'il resterait ici cette nuit s'il fallait pour que la maison son nickel quand Sasuke reviendrait chez lui.

Boutique de fleurs de Ino  
- Sakura, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
- Hum…si si.  
Les deux jeunes filles étaient en train d'arranger des compostions florales dans la boutique des parents d'Ino. Sakura n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis un bon moment et avait une mine déconfite. Ino posa ses fleurs et regarda son amie.  
- Sakura, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, nous sommes amies après tout.  
Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, en souriant.  
- Raconte moi tout.  
Son amie la fixa dans les yeux avant de les baisser, car ils la piquaient. Ella les essuya d'un revers de main. La jeune fille voulut parler, mais ce ne fut qu'un sanglot qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle commença à pleurer, doucement. Ino se rapprocha et la pris dans ses bras.  
- Allez qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Huh huh huh (attention, je tiens à préciser que je ne tiens pas à ridiculiser Sakura ici, je dis ca parce que les onomatopées sont moyens mais que je trouvais que c'était les meilleurs » donc voilà, ne pensais pas que je veux me moquer de Sakura ( ). C'est, c'est Sasuke ! Huhuhu. L'autre jour, quand je l'ai vu réveiller, je me suis jetée sur lui sans réfléchir tellement j'étais heureuse de le voir réveiller et je l'ai embrassé. Alors que je savais bien, que je sais bien que…qu'il ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime et qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour une seule personne et que ce n'est pas moi ! Tu dois savoir ce que ca fait toi… Quand Shikamaru a cassé avec toi et qu'il est ensuite allé avec Temari. Toi aussi tu as du avoir mal. Et bien penses que moi, c'est dix fois pire ! Et je…je sais bien que nous sommes des meilleurs amis, mais moi je l'aime, et je sais qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et ca fait maaaaal !!!

Sakura serra alors ses mains sur son cœur, comme si elle voulait le retenir. La douleur menaçant de le faire sortir de sa poitrine. Ino ne sut quoi dire, elle savait que rien ne pourrait atténuer la tristesse dans laquelle se trouvait son amie. Lui dire que Sasuke serait plus heureux avec celle q'il aime et qu'elle devait penser à son bonheur, que c'était ca qui importait était inutile. Elle le savait déjà, et cela la rendait encore plus malheureuse…  
Alors, la jeune blonde serra encore plus fort son amie dans les bras et laissa sangloter contre son épaule.  
- Merci…merci Ino, merci d'être là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin…merci.  
- Tu es mon amie Sakura, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.  
- Je le sais.  
Sakura se calma petit à petit, et finit par se séparer de la blonde, elle se rassit et attrapa une nouvelle fleur, elle essuya ses dernières larmes, en esquissant un sourire.  
- Au fait, tu ne devineras qui est l'amour secret de Sasuke.  
Ino, heureuse que Sakura se soit calmée, se rassit à son tour et s'apprêta à entrer dans son occupation favorite : parler potins ()  
- Allez, dis moi vite !

Hôpital, chambre de Sasuke  
13h45…  
Sakura et Naruto n'étaient toujours pas revenus et Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter.  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent bordel ?? »  
13h50…  
14h00…  
14h15…  
Toujours personne…Le brun n'avait cessé de tapoter ses doigts sur le rebord du lit.  
« Bon, j'en ai marre ! Je vais les attendre dehors ! »  
Sasuke se redressa laissa tomber ses jambes sur le bord du lit se pencha et attira ses béquilles. Il les attrapa et se mit à faire quelques pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il marchait seul, alors une fois de plus une fois de moins…Il se dirigea ensuite, lentement mais sûrement vers la sortie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke atteignait l'entrée du centre de soins, fier de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il marchait autant sans faire de poses. Naruto serait fier de lui !  
Naruto.  
Malgré le fait qu'il se soit résigné à le laisser avec une fille, Hinata par exemple, qui lui faisait des yeux doux depuis des années, Sasuke ne cessait de penser à lui. Pourtant il fallait qu'il l'oublie, Sasuke n'était pas fait pour le blond. Et puis, Naruto le déstabiliserait dans son unique mission, et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Non c'est sûr, Sasuke n'était vraiment pas un bon choix pour Naruto…Pourtant…quelque chose en lui ne pouvait s'y résoudre…

Absorbé par ses pensées, Sasuke ne remarqua pas le ballon que deux enfants venaient d'envoyer dans sa direction…

Un peu avant, dans la maison des Uchiwa  
Naruto n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et se dépêchait de ranger l'aspirateur et l'époussette.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je suis en retard !!! Je vais me faire tuer par Sakura !!! NOOOON ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, sanglota-t-il  
Il posa rapidement l'aspirateur dans le placard et galopa à travers le salon, il referma à toute vitesse les rideaux, pensant qu'il finirait ce soir pour que Sasuke trouve sa maison propre le lendemain. Le blond courut vers la porte d'entrée, la claqua et se dépêcha de la verrouiller.  
- JE SUIS EN RETARD !!!

Au même moment, dans la boutique d'Ino  
- Oups ! Ino je dois y aller, je n'avais pas remarquer qu'il était si tard ! Je suis en retard !  
- Pas de problème ! N'empêche que je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Sasuke serait intéressé par Naruto ! Ca c'est un scoop !  
- Oui, au début je n'en étais pas sûr, mais vu comme il le regardait, ca ne faisait plus aucun doute, et le plus marrant, c'est que Naruto fait pareil !  
- Tu plaisantes ??  
- Non je t'assure ! Ils sont trop mignons…  
Sakura sourit tristement. Ino remarqua son amertume et se leva pour réconforter une dernière fois son amie.  
- Toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un, qui t'aimeras comme tu le mérites, ne perds pas espoir. Tu dois laisser Naruto et Sasuke vivre leur histoire, et être heureuse pour eux comme nous le serons tous, autant Hinata que moi et que tous les autres et toi aussi.  
- Merci Ino.  
Sakura ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, puis elle se mit à presser le pas pour ne pas arriver plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Devant l'hôpital  
Naruto courait dans la rue comme s'il avait eu un démon aux trousses, ce qui serait peut être le cas quand il se retrouverait à côté de Sakura...cette pensée le fit accélérer plus vite. Cependant, étant court de souffle, il fut obligé de repasser au pas et de s'arrêter un moment. Il releva la tête, et se remit en marche, il évita des jeunes garçons qui jouaient au football dans la rue. L'un réceptionna la balle et shoota terriblement fort dedans. Naruto admira la puissance du tir et suivit le trajet du ballon qui se dirigeait vers…

_Une douleur dans la poitrine, horrible. Elle me brûle et me force à me plier en deux, je lâche ma béquille pour me tenir le torse. J'ai le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés. Mes jambes ne me portent plus, je voudrais recherchais un appui mais ma main tiens toujours ma poitrine pour l'empêcher d'exploser, je tombe sur les genoux. J'entends un cri, familier, c'est Sakura. Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas attendu dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Tout était presque finit ! J'aurais pu rentrer chez moi demain ! Comme c'est bête…  
__J'ai si mal que je me courbe encore jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche le sol, des larmes me brûlent les yeux, la douleur me paralyse et j'ai du mal à respirer. L'air ne me parvient plus ! Et ca fait mal ! Trop mal ! Je ferme mes yeux et laisse couler mes larmes de détresse. Quelqu'un me retourne sur le dos et détache mes bras de la poitrine. J'entrouvre les yeux, c'est Naruto. Il a l'air affolé et inquiet pourtant il me dit qu tout ira bien, que Tsunade arrive, que quelqu'un est parti la chercher et que Sakura est là, elle va m'aider semble t'il me dire. D'ailleurs je sens deux mains froides se posaient sur ma poitrine, seraient ce les siennes ? Une vent chaud m'envahit… je peux respirer ! J'en profite un maximum ! Oh non ! Le mal revient ! Je me remets à cracher ! Sakura ! Aide moi ! Ca ne marche pas ! Je suffoque de plus en plus, un goût amer m'emplit la bouche, je crache autant que je peux. Du sang. La douleur est insupportable ! On me met un masque sur la figure. De l'air ! Tsunade apparaît au dessus de moi. Je me calme un peu, Naruto se place derrière moi pour que je me tienne droit. Je ressenti une douleur dans mes bras, une piqûre. Ma tête tourne, je ne sens plus mes membres… Naruto ! Aide moi !_

Sasuke s'affola encore plus, se mit à cracher du sang et cherchait de l'air en suffoquant. Sakura, qui était arrivée en même temps que Naruto sur le lieu de l'accident, exécuta le jutsu apprit quelques semaines plutôt par Tsunade. Lorsque Sasuke emplit à nouveau normalement ses poumons, elle ne put cacher son sourire. Malheureusement, l'effet ne dura pas, et rapidement Sasuke se remit à suffoquer.  
- Tiens bon Sasuke, Tsunade arrive, rassura Naruto.  
Quand elle arriva enfin, elle calla un masque à oxygène sur son visage, le calmant quelque peu.  
- Soutiens lui le dos ! ordonna t'elle à Naruto.  
Naruto s'exécuta mais lui prit la main, pour lui montrer qu'il était avec lui. Il sentit Sasuke la serrer. Tsunade lui administra un calmant, bientôt Sasuke s'endormirait. Naruto laissa des infirmiers poser Sasuke sur un brancard sans lui lâcher la main. Il se plaça à ses côtés et commença à avancer avec les brancardiers. Sasuke plongea ses yeux affolés dans les siens. Naruto lui sourit, alors le brun se calma, et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur. Naruto fut obligé de séparer sa main de celle de son ami lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans une chambre, Tsunade entra et lui demanda de sortir.

Une fois la porte refermée, Naruto eut l'impression de se retrouver au début des malheurs de Sasuke, quand on lui avait apprit qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en tirait. Il se rassura d'ailleurs en se disant qu'il s'en était tiré une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ? Naruto s'affala sur un banc et poussa un long soupir. Sakura vint le rejoindre, encore un peu secouée. Elle s'efforça pourtant de déclarer :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, ce n'est pas aussi grave que la dernière fois. Tsunade est une bonne infirmière, il s'en tirera indemne.  
- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.  
- C'était tout de même impressionnant ! Le coup qu'il a reçut été très fort ! Après que vous soyez parti avec le brancard, Tsunade a passé un savon aux jeunes garçons qui jouaient au foot. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès, mais tu aurais dû voir comment elle les a disputé ! Pauvres gamins !  
- Quelle idée aussi ! De jouer au foot près d'un hôpital ! Ils sont stupides !  
- Ils sont petits ... soupira-t-elle.  
Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Sakura et remarque une chose : ses yeux étaient rougis. Pourtant elle n'avait pas pleuré toute à l'heure, elle avait poussé un cri de surprise, mais elle savait se contrôler et avait directement prit la situation en main, ordonnant à un passant de courir chercher Tsunade et s'était ensuite occupée de Sasuke. Sakura ne se laissait pas aller dans des moments pareils ! Alors pourquoi avait elle pleuré ?  
- Sakura, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
Elle le regarda, un peu surprise.  
- Non pourquoi ?  
- C'est que…tu as les yeux tout rouges, on dirait que tu as pleuré.  
Sakura rougit, honteuse qu'il s'en soit aperçut.  
- Non t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste tout à l'heure, j'ai eu peur pour Sasuke et mes yeux se sont embués, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas…  
Pourquoi mentait elle ? Se sentant dévisageait, elle préféra changer de sujet.  
- Sinon, tu as avancé dans le nettoyage de la maison ?  
- Hum…oui, dit il en décidant de se taire sur les cadres qu'il avait trouvé. J'ai nettoyé le rez de chaussée et quelques pièces du haut, j'avais l'intention d'y retourner ce soir, mais je pense que Sasuke va passer encore un ou deux jours ici, alors je continuerais demain matin. Et toi, ton rendez vous avec Ino, ça c'est bien passé ?  
Sakura repensa à leur conversation, laissa apparaître un petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres qui n'échappa pas à son ami avant de dire :  
- Ben oui, on a fait beaucoup de comp…de compositions florales et…et…  
Sakura s'arrêta, essayant de retenir le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge. Naruto se rapprocha, prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui demanda gentiment :  
- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Pas maintenant…pas tout de suite, je veux savoir ce qu'à Sasuke.

Ils restèrent sur leur banc pendant toute l'après midi, brisant le silence de temps à autre. Tsunade n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle, mais ses infirmiers avait fait divers entrées et sorties, rapportant à chaque fois du matériel pour l'Hokage.

Quand vers le début de soirée, elle sortit, les deux amis se levèrent d'un bond et se dirigèrent vers elle. L'Hokage leur sourit.  
- Pas de panique ! Sasuke va bien. Enfin mieux que toute à l'heure. Le coup qu'il a reçu a cogné en plein dans sa cage toraxique. Et comme il est encore affaibli, le coup a été plus dur, mais rien d'affolant, il rentrera juste après demain au lieu de demain, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je lui ai enlevé le masque et il respire normalement, il s'est réveillé toute à l'heure, je lui ai expliqué la situation, je lui ai donné un somnifère et il s'est rendormit, désolée, mais vous ne pourrait pas le voir aujourd'hui. Oui Naruto je sais ce que tu penses, qu'il pourrait refaire une crise cardiaque comme la dernière fois, je te rassure, ça ne sera pas le cas, mais au cas où, je lui ai branché un capteur spécial qui m'avertira en cas de pépin, vous pouvez partir tranquilles. Vous n'avez qu'à passer demain après midi pour reprendre votre promenade.  
Son rapport terminé, elle s'apprêta à retourner à ses occupations lorsqu'elle se retourna et reprit :  
- D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il sorti seul de sa chambre ?  
Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent honteux.  
- Nous avions du retard tut les deux et Sasuke a du en avoir marre de rester dans sa chambre, il a sûrement du vouloir nous attendre dehors…nous sommes désolés.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut demander des excuses à présent…Heureusement nous avons évité le pire, mais gare à vous si cela se reproduit, vous pourriez avoir affaire à moi.  
Sur cette dernière menace, elle partit.  
- Bon, et bien je crois que nous allons devoir en faire autant…

Naruto raccompagna Sakura jusqu'à chez elle sans un mot. Ils se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto se demanda encore ce qu'avait Sakura. Elle avait eut l'air secoué…

Naruto rentra lentement chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées qui dérivées d'ailleurs souvent vers un certain garçon aux cheveux bruns…

**Le lendemain matin, maison des Uchiwa  
**Naruto continua de faire le ménage, mais ne repassa plus dans le couloir aux cadres. Découvrir combien Sasuke souffrait avait été très dur pour lui. Aussitôt l'évita-t-il soigneusement.

A la fin de la matinée, Naruto avait terminé de nettoyer toute la maison. Sauf une pièce. Il n'avait put y rentrer car elle était fermée à clé. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Après plusieurs tentatives sans succès, il décida de rentrer chez lui se doucher, car il avait le visage, ainsi que tout le reste du corps couvert de poussière.

Arrivé chez lui, Naruto entreprit de se faire couler un long bain. Installé dans l'eau chaude, il soupira d'aise.  
- Mince ! Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien ! J'ai les bras en compote moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir d'aspirateur et d'époussettes de ma vie !  
Le blond ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête sous l'eau ainsi que dans ses pensées…

_Olala ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. En plus, quand il signe, j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix. Signer l'aide à développer ses expressions du visage… Qu'il est beau !!!!! Avant, impossible de voir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, la perte de sa voix lui à au moins apporter cela, on le comprend mieux aujourd'hui…_

A cette pensée, Naruto se sentit mal. Comment pouvait il penser cela ?? Rien ne remplacerait jamais la voix de Sasuke. L'imaginer ne suffisait pas…c'était largement insuffisant. Le jeune blond abandonna à cet instant toute espoir. Jamais son ami ne retrouverait sa voix, et c'était de sa faute…  
Il se redressa et étouffa un sanglot. Comment pourrait-il l'aimer après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Est-ce qu'un jour Naruto pourrait être heureux avec Sasuke , A ce moment, il en doutait…Pourtant, rester comme cela, détourner les yeux à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, se perdre dans les mèches noires de sa chevelure…tout cela sans savoir ce que ressentait Sasuke ?  
Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Que c'était complexe !

Prendre son courage à deux mains et aller avouer son amour à Sasuke sachant qu'il était fort possible qu'il se prenne le plus grand râteau de sa vie ainsi qu'un poing dans sa figure ou bien laisser la situation telle quelle et continuer de le regarder en secret et en souffrir ?

Au pire ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer…il en avait vu d'autre, certes leur relation ne serait certainement plus pareille, mais…il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela. Et puis, Sasuke était mal en ce moment, il devait supporter son mutisme ainsi que la lourde histoire de sa famille qui devait peser chaque jour de plus en plus sur ses épaules. Naruto en était convaincu, et il espérait de tout son cœur, Sasuke avait, aujourd'hui plus que tout, besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'épauler, et si Naruto pouvait être cette personne, il se jetterait à corps perdu dans ce rôle.

Naruto sortit de son bain, s'habilla et alla se coucher, demain, c'était décidé, il irait parler à Sasuke, quelques en soient les conséquences…

**#Note de fin :** Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, c'est bientôt la fin, le dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture ( de finition même) vous n'aurez donc pas à attendre trop longtemps cette fois ". A la prochaine.


	6. De simples mots

**Parler avec le cœur  
****6 – De simples mots…**

**# Autruche :** Youyoul  
**#Base :** Naruto  
**#Genre :** yaoi, shônen-ai, angsht  
**#Rating :** K  
**#Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto  
**#Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**# Commentaire de début :** Ne me tapez pas ! Je sais, j'avais promis de vous poster plus tôt ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est la votre d'ailleurs, si vous n'écriviez pas si bien, je ne passerais pas mes soirées à lire vos fics au lieu d'écrire les miennes ''. Bref.

Voilà, on arrive à la fin. Ne pleurez pas ! Non, je ne veux pas de larmes de crocodile ! Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Il y aura d'autres histoires SasuNaru, et d'autres histoires d'amour !  
Bref , moi je suis contente d'arriver à la fin en tout cas . A l'heure où j'écris de commentaire, je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais arriver à ma super fin génialissime ! Car la fin, je l'ai, mais comment y arriver ? Ca c'est une autre histoire :s …  
Sasuke va-t-il retrouver sa voix ? Naruto et lui pourront ils se déclarer leur flamme ?  
Réponse maintenant ! Bonne lecture.

**Rappel :** S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de me signaler fautes d'orthographes et incohérences.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le village de Konoha qui commençait à se réveiller. Un jeune garçon blond sortit de son lit et se dirigea en traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord de son lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir suspendu au dessus.  
- Et meeeerde !

Deux énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux azurs. C'était le fruit de la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer. Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil après avoir prit la décision d'aller exprimer ses sentiments à Sasuke, Naruto avait répété la scène une centaine de fois dans sa tête, passant d'une déclaration timide et rapide à une longue tirade romantique digne de William Shakespeare. Résultat, il n'avait pas dormi et avait à présent d'une tête de zombie !  
- Merde, merde, MERDE ! Je peux pas y aller comme ça quand même ! Je vais lui faire peur ! MER-DE !  
(Petite parenthèse pour vous dire que ça y est ! En écrivant cette dernière phrase, je sais enfin comment arriver à ma super fin génialissime happy happy)  
Naruto se prit la tête, cherchant une solution. C'était l'un des jours les plus importants de sa vie et toit allait être gâché à cause d'horribles cernes !

_Réfléchissons…Y allait avec une cagoule ? Non, quand même pas ! Des lunettes alors ? Non il va me prendre pour un idiot ! MAIS ALORS QUOI ?_

Soudain une idée lui vint, elle était parfaite, absolument géniale ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant ?

Naruto s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de chez lui en courant.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, maison Haruno  
**- Sakura !!!! On sonne ! Va ouvrir !  
La jeune fille grogna, se leva de table en emportant sa tartine de chocolat et se dirigea en pantoufles jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Qui cela pouvait il bien être de si bonne heure ? Tant pis si la personne était importante, elle l'accueillerait en chaussons, en pyjama et décoiffée…

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et observa le visiteur avec surprise.  
- Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- Sakura ! J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide ! C'est vital ! Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
Qu'est ce que cet imbécile avait encore inventé ? Elle mordit dans sa tranche de pain, grogna et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
- Viens.  
Naruto ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il se dépêcha de suivre Sakura.

Installés devant la table de la cuisine, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses observa son ami avant de lui demander :  
- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrives ?  
Naruto rougit un peu avant de se lancer  
- J'aurais besoin…de ton maquillage.  
Sakura laissa tomber sa tartine et le regarda bouche bée.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?  
- Ben…je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et j'ai des gros cernes que je voudrais bien cacher…  
- Je comprends pas…c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, pourquoi aujourd'hui c'est plus important de les cacher qu'avant ? T'as un rendez-vous ou quoi ?  
Son ami piqua un fard, baissa la tête et se mit à tricoter avec ses doigts. Sakura le dévisagea et devina immédiatement.  
Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Elle se leva tendit sa main vers Naruto et lui gentiment :  
- Allez viens, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…  
Naruto la fixa, et voyant qu'elle ne se moquait pas et affichait un sourire franc, attrapa sa main et se laissa guider dans la chambre de son amie.

Elle le fit s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et alla ouvrir sa trousse de maquillage, bien décider à le faire parler pour savoir comment il allait s'y prendre…  
- Alors ? C'est qui ? demanda t'elle sournoisement.  
Naruto rougit encore plus que dans la cuisine, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Sakura.  
- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?  
Elle sortit plusieurs fonds de teint, retourna vers Naruto et entreprit de chercher celui qui s'accordait le mieux avec son teint. Voyant qu'il rougissait encore plus, elle lança hypocritement :  
- Très bien, je vais essayer de deviner toute seule alors...Hummm….Alors….Je pense à des cheveux noirs…une peau blanche…et un caractère de cochon…je continue en disant que c'est…un garçon !  
Naruto sursauta.  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Pitié ! lança t'elle avec un geste de la main. Je suis une spécialiste ! gloussa t'elle.  
Elle venait de trouver le bon tube, elle étala donc la crème sous les yeux de Naruto.  
- Ferme les yeux ou je risque de t'en mettre dedans. Alors je disais donc…brun à peau blanche, hummm….je suis prête à mettre ma main à couper qu'il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiwa !  
Naruto ouvrit les yeux et Sakura lui mit du maquillage dans l'œil. Il se mit à gémir.  
- Naruto ! Tsss ! Bouge pas !  
Elle attrapa un mouchoir et pencha la tête du blond en arrière le forçant à ouvrir ses yeux, elle y enleva le produit qu'il avait dans l'œil. Finit son ouvrage et repartit tout ranger dans sa trousse.  
- Pourquoi tu penses à lui ? questionna timidement Naruto.  
Sakura se retourna et lui sourit.  
- Je sais pas…je trouve que…que c'est, une bonne possibilité, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Naruto aurait put concourir pour la plus belle tomate tellement il était devenu rouge. Ne répondant pas à Sakura, celle-ci referma sa trousse et revint vers lui.  
- Non parce que, vu comme tu le regardais, je pensais…  
- Tu crois que c'est réciproque ? le coupa t'il.  
Sakura sourit, Naruto venait d'affirmer ses dires. Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur son lit avec elle, le regarda et sourit.  
- Moi je pense que oui.  
Naruto détourna les yeux en souriant. Son amie lui prit les mains et il la dévisagea.  
- Oui, Sasuke est amoureux de toi, il a trop de signe pour que ce ne soit pas ça, c'est impossible qu'il ne t'aime pas. Simplement, vous êtes trop timide pour vous l'avouer.  
- Tu crois ?  
- J'en suis sûre !

Naruto resta silencieux, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Et si Sakura se trompait ? Et s'il le repoussait ? Que ferait-il si…  
Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Sakura lui souriait chaleureusement.  
Lui en voudrait-elle si Sasuke lui disait oui ? Elle qui l'aimait tant ?  
- Sakura je…  
- Vas-y. Quand tu sortiras de chez moi, tu feras comme tu avais prévu. Tu iras à l'hôpital et tu parleras à Sasuke. C'est bien ce que tu avais prévu n'est ce pas ?  
Naruto hocha la tête. Son amie aux cheveux roses se leva, lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de la suivre.  
- Je t'accompagne un peu.

Une fois dehors, aucun des deux ne se décidaient à rompre la glace, avant que Naruto ne se lance.  
- Sakura ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je peux te demander…pourquoi tu pleurais hier ?  
Ce fut au tour de Sakura de piquer un fard.  
- S'il te plait Sakura.  
La jeune fille hésita, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?  
- Hier j'ai été voir Ino, et nous avons eu une conversation qui m'a un peu…secouée.  
- Dis m'en plus.  
Naruto ne lâcherait pas prise, autant il allait directement au lieu de faire traîner ce mauvais moment en longueur. Elle regarda son ami qui l'encouragea du regard, ayant puisé là le courage nécessaire, et parla :  
- Je lui ai dit que je savais que Sasuke m'en voulait de l'avoir embrasser et que toi aussi, je lui ai dit que je savais que Sasuke ne serait jamais à moi puisqu'il t'aimait,e t je m'en voulais d'éprouver de la tristesse alors que je savais que vous seriez heureux tout les deux, et que c'était mieux ainsi, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'accepte votre relation et que je sois heureuse pour vous, et…c'est ce que je vais faire, parce que…parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et que je vous adorerais toujours quelque soit la relation que vous entamerez.  
Sakura leva un regard légèrement larmoyant vers Naruto qui sentit son cœur se serrer.  
- Sakura…  
- Pff, fit elle en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main, Sasuke…ne devait pas être fait pour moi…et puis, vous serez beaucoup plus mignons ensemble.  
Naruto ne put se retenir d'enlacer son amie en plein milieu de la rue qui sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Elle sentit les sanglots de son ami contre son épaule et répondit à son étreinte.  
- Naruto ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis malheureuse, je ne veux pas que tu es pitié de moi, s'il te plait…je te l'ai dit, je m'étais juste trompée de personne. Il doit bien avoir quelqu'un pour moi ici, plaisanta t'elle. Toi, tu as trouvé plus rapidement. Ne sois pas malheureux pour moi je t'en prie, si tu ne souris plus quand vous serez tout les deux à côtés de moi, je m'en voudrais. Je t'ai l'ai dit, je n'éprouve pas…plus de regrets. Je veux seulement que vous soyez heureux.  
Naruto relâcha la jeune fille et la fixa droit dans les yeux.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Bien sûr !

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôpital. Naruto le regarda en soupirant, Sakura posa une main sur son épaule.  
- Allez, vas-y.  
Il lui sourit, et fit un pas avant de se retourner une dernière fois.  
- Merci pour tout Sakura. Tu ne cesseras jamais d'être mon amie.  
Puis, il se mit à courir en direction de l'hôpital, laissant Sakura seule au milieu de la rue.

Elle poussa un soupir et s'entoura de ses bras pour se tenir chaud malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait en ce début de matinée et s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle lorsque qu'une voix l'appela derrière elle.  
- Sakura ?  
Elle se retourna, étonnée, n'ayant pas reconnu la voix. Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il avait rougit et détourné les yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait dévisageait. Sakura remarqua qu'il tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans une de ses mains qu'il cachait à moitié derrière sa jambe.  
- Neji ?

Naruto courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en esquivant tout les visiteurs et le personnel qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Sa discussion avec Sakura lui avait donné le courage nécessaire pour ne pas se dégonfler à la dernière minute. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, il n'hésita même pas, il ouvrit et entra dans la chambre près à lui exposer ses sentiments.  
- SASUKE ! JE…  
- Tu vois ce que je t'avais dis Sasuke, je savais bien qu'il viendrait te raccompagner chez toi. Mais enfin Naruto, ce n'est pas une raison pour crier ! Tu te souviens de l'endroit où tu es ?  
Tsunade était penchée au dessus du lui de Sasuke et finissait apparemment son auscultation. Elle replia son tensiomètre et le rangea dans son sac.

Naruto resta bloqué sur place. Il avait complètement oublié que Sasuke sortait aujourd'hui.  
- Et oui comme tu le vois, le coup d'hier n'était pas si important que çà ! Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Dans une semaine, il pourra nous ramener sa béquille, et dans deux, il retourne s'entraîner avec vous ! Tout est correctement replacé ! A part sa v….enfin bref.  
- Ca fait plaisir d'entendre ça, se décida à dire Naruto.  
- Le sac des affaires est là, vous partez quand mous voulez ! Faites attention quand même.  
L'Hokage ferma la porte laissant s'installer le silence entre les deux garçons avant que Naruto ne se mette à signer :  
- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux Sasuke. Tu es prêt ? On y va maintenant ?  
Sasuke qui s'était mis à sourire à son ami dès qu'il l'avait vu, s'empressa t'il de répondre.  
- Oui bien sûr ! Merci d'être venu me chercher !  
- Pas de quoi.  
Naruto alla attraper le sac pendant que Sasuke prenait sa béquille. OK…cela ne devait pas se passer exactement comme cela, mais Tsunade l'avait stoppé en plein élan et il n'avait plus le cran de se relancer. Il suivit donc Sasuke en dehors de l'hôpital sans ajouter un mot, ou plutôt un signe, et Sasuke en fit autant car une de ses mains tenait la béquille, impossible donc de communiquer. (oui car Naruto et Sakura parlent le moins possible à Sasuke, ils préfèrent signer maintenant )

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Sasuke et Naruto ouvrit la porte. Son ami rentra enfin chez lui, et il n'était pas mécontent ! Il se dirigea vers les rideaux pour faire une lumière et les ouvrit, mais quelque chose le surprenait… Il rejoint ensuite Naruto au milieu du salon et regarda ses meubles. Il posa sa béquille car ici il pouvait se retenir à n'importe quoi, aux meubles comme au murs, la béquille ne le gênerait plus. Il regarda Naruto.  
- Quelqu'un est venu faire le ménage pendant mon absence ?  
Naruto rougit, il avait complètement oublié de le dire à Sasuke !  
- Oui moi, désolé j'ai oublié de te prévenir, je voulais pas que t'es à le faire en rentrant…  
Sasuke regarda Naruto qui rougissait chaque fois que ses yeux croissaient les siens…Qu'avait-t'il aujourd'hui ?  
- Naruto il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ?  
Le blond sursauta et signa rapidement :  
- Rien du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas !  
_  
Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je suis seul avec lui et je ne veux plus lui parler ? Pourquoi ? J'étais pourtant près à le faire tout à l'heure !! Il FAUT que je le lui dise !_

_Qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il a l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude ! Je suis sûr qu'il a un problème ! Raaaaa ! Pourquoi il ne veut pas m'en parler ??_

_Il va bien falloir que je lui dise ! Parce que…_

_Peut être qu'il a comprit mes sentiments et ne sait pas comment me dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé ! Oh non ! J'avais pourtant tout fait pour le cacher ! Je m'étais pourtant résigné à laisser tomber, ce n'est pas une bonne chose de m'accrocher à lui ! Pourquoi est ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui ? Pourquoi est ce que…_

_Je l'aime._

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en même temps.  
- Tu as dis quelque chose ?  
- Euh...Je pensais que c'était toi qui avais fait du bruit…  
- Ah tu es sûr ? J'ai pourtant entendu…Enfin j'avais cru…C'est pas grave laisse tomber !  
Naruto ramassa le sac de son ami.  
- Tu viens ? On va ranger tes affaires !  
Naruto commença à grimper les escaliers, savant où se trouvait la chambre de son ami.

Sasuke le suivit plus lentement, passa à côté du couloir aux cadres et remarqua que la couche de poussière qui dessus avant son accident avait disparu. Naruto avait-il vu ? Et la pièce ? Et…était il rentré dans la pièce qu'il avait condamnée des année plus tôt ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps car Naruto l'appeler d'en haut.  
- SASUKE ?? Tu viens ??  
Sasuke le rejoint, Naruto était déjà en train de tout ranger, et Sasuke pensa amèrement qu'à présent, Naruto ne viendrait plus le voir tous les jours…à moins que…une idée survint dans la tête de Sasuke, mais la repoussa aussitôt.

_Non, non et non ! Si jamais une relation amoureuse s'installait, cela mettrait Naruto en danger ! Et çà je ne veux pas ! Abandonne Sasuke ! Même si çà fait mal, même si çà te crève le cœur, abandonne, il est plus en sécurité comme cela…_

- Au fait, j'ai nettoyé partout dans la maison à part dans une pièce, la porte était fermée à clé, je n'ai pas réussi à rentrer !  
Sasuke sourit.  
- C'est pas grave, signa t'il, si tu l'avais fait, tu serais encore en train de nettoyer, je n'y ai pas mit les pieds depuis des années !  
- Pourquoi ?  
Naruto regarda sans ciller Sasuke qui détourna la tête. Il hésita, baissa la tête et soupira avant de sortir de la chambre.  
- Viens je vais te montrer…

Il alla chercher une clé dans une autre pièce. Pourquoi faisait il cela ? Pourquoi voulait-il _maintenant_ faire resurgir les fantômes de son passé ?  
Il glissa la clé dans la serrure, tourna lourdement la clé et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Il faisait noir, Naruto hésita, puis fit un pas dans la pièce, il chercha l'interrupteur de la main et alluma la lumière.

Naruto étouffa un cri.

Le sol était recouvert d'objets cassés, il y avait effectivement beaucoup de poussière. Elle s'envolait et remontait au moindre pas. Mais ce qui choqua Naruto, ce n'était ni la poussière ni les objets cassés.

C'était la marque dessiné à la peinture sur le parquet représentant deux corps allongés l'un sur l'autre et la large tâche de sang qui s'étalait à côté.

Le jeune blond porta la main à sa bouche et ressortit aussitôt de la pièce, retrouvant ainsi Sasuke qui n'avait pas pu rentrer à nouveau…et qui pleurait.  
Oubliant totalement de signer, Naruto murmura :  
- Je suis désolé Sasuke, je ne savais pas que c'était là que tes parents…que ton frère…les avait…tué. Désolé.  
Sasuke le regarda en souriant amèrement, avant de refermer la porte à clé et de la glisser dans sa poche.

Il retourna dans sa chambre ranger les dernières bricoles qui traînées. Lorsque Naruto le rejoint, il se retourna et signa :  
- Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai montré ça, excuse moi, j'aurais pas du, c'est un peu morbide, mais je sais pas…excuse moi.  
- Idiot…murmura son ami.  
- Pardon ? signa le brun.  
- Idiot ! signa cette fois Naruto ! T'es qu'un idiot ! Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est clair non ? Tu supportes cette douleur tout seul depuis des années ! Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne ! C'est normal que tu ais enfin envie de t'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour rester debout ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je voulais que tu saches, que si tu veux en parler, je suis là.  
Sasuke avait regardé son ami s'énerver sans bouger. Il avait même été un peu surpris et sourit du coin des lèvres.  
- Merci.  
- Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais, j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dans les cadres, et j'ai vu combien tu souffrais, et…j'ai eu mal pour toi.  
- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! l'interrompit-il brusquement avant de se retourner.  
Naruto brisa le silence et dit doucement :  
- Je sais…mais…j'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider à supporter cette douleur…  
_  
Non ! Il ne faut pas Naruto ! C'est trop dangereux ! Si jamais cela arrivait aux oreilles de cette enflure…Que t'arriverait il ? Non, Naruto, il ne faut…_

Naruto sourit tristement et s'apprêta à partir.  
- Bon, tu es installé, alors…je vais y aller maintenant.  
Avant qu'il n'est attend la porte de la chambre, Sasuke le retint par le bras. Pas besoin de signes pour comprendre ce que son regard voulait dire : reste avec moi.  
Il lâcha Sasuke qui se mit à signer à toutes vitesse.  
- Viens, allons dehors, je veux essayer de marcher sans ma béquille, si tu es là, ça sera mieux, s'il te plait.

Naruto accepta avec plaisir et bientôt ils étaient tout les deux dehors en train de marcher. Naruto gardant toujours un œil sur son ami au cas où il tomberait.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure qu'il marchait dans le parc privé du clan Uchiwa. Fatigué d'avoir trop rit (mêmes si aucun son ne sort, cela n'empêche pas les muets de rire, non ? ), et d'avoir trop marché, Sasuke s'assit sur le ponton de la rive d'un petit lac, Naruto s'empressa de le rejoindre.  
Plongeant tout les deux leurs regards dans le paysage pour en admirer la beauté, un long moment de silence ce fut.

Au même moment, Naruto livrait bataille dans sa tête pour savoir à quel moment déclarer ses sentiments à son ami. Chaque fois qu'il en avait eut l'occasion, quelque chose l'avait retenu…Peut être de la peur…la peur de se faire rejeter. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre comment il avait fait pour pouvoir se lancer si rapidement dans la chambre toute à l'heure. Oh ! Si Sakura pouvait revenir et lui redonner du courage !

Après un effort surhumain, il inspira longuement et se leva, il était prêt.  
- Sas…commença t'il à murmurer avant que ce dernier ne se retourne et ne commence à signer.  
- Tu sais, la pièce que je t'ai montrée toue à l'heure, je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis des années. En fait, la dernière fois que j'y suis rentré, c'était le lendemain du massacre. Je ne voulais pas y croire ! J'ai couru de l'hôpital à chez moi, et là…Sasuke s'interrompit, trop bouleversé, Naruto vit que ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes, mais Sasuke ne les laisserait pas couler…  
- Et là, reprit-il, je suis rentré dans cette pièce, c'était celle où papa tenait les réunions de famille, il venait surtout là avec lui…Et j'ai vu…ces marques ! Et ce sang ! Je, c'était horrible Naruto ! Horrible ! Je me suis écroulé à terre, et quand j'ai réussi à reprendre un semblant de force, je suis sorti et j'ai fermé cette pièce à clé, et je me suis juré que plus jamais je n'y remettrais les pieds. Après, on m'a emmené à l'orphelinat, ou je t'y ai retrouvé, tu te rappelles ?  
Naruto hocha la tête, oui il s'en rappeler, on avait amener un petit garçon qui ne ressemblait plus à celui qui connaissait. Et en l'apercevant, Naruto savait, au fond de lui, qu'il faudrait des années pour le retrouver…

Après un moment de silence, où Sasuke s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs, il reprit son récit :  
- Les années ont passé et je n'ai pas réussi à oublier. Un jour, ils ont décidé que je pouvais me débrouiller seul et ils m'ont ramené chez moi. Là, j'ai pris tous les cadres qu'ils y avaient dans toute la maison et je les ai accroché dans le couloir, retournés, je ne voulais plus revoir leurs visages, trop douloureux, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'arracher tous les visages de cette…de cette enflure, et je les ai brûlé ! Plus jamais, Naruto, plus jamais je n'aurais voulu voir sa sale tête ! Et là, là je me suis rappelé la promesse que je m'étais faite, je me vengerais ! C'est pour ça que…  
Sasuke se leva et voulut rejoindre Naruto qui ne bougeait plus d'un poil. Sasuke commença à le rejoindre lorsque que son pied rencontra de la mousse et dérapa. Sasuke surprit, n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper, il glissa donc et atterrit dans l'eau.  
- SASUKE ! cria Naruto.

Sasuke était entré dans le lac gelé en avalant de l'eau par grandes gorgées et n'arrivait pas à la recracher sans en avaler encore plus. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus sans parvenir à nager pour remonter. Sa gorge le brûlait et ses poumons menaçaient d'exploser.

_Je vais mourir ici ?_

Il pensa à cela lorsque sa vue commença à se brouiller et que sa gorge était devenue brûlante de douleur.

Il accepta l'idée lorsque il sentit un courant près de lui. Il ne chercha même pas à lui résister et s'aperçut à peine que quelque chose le poussait dans son dos. Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux et distingua une lueur devant lui.

Naruto n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de plonger à son tour dans l'eau glacée du lac pour secourir son ami. Il le vit à moitié inconscient glisser vers le fond du lac et nagea plus vite vers lui. Il posa ses deux mains dans son dos et commença à le pousser aussi vite qu'il put. Quand il l'eut un peu remonté, le blond passa son bras sous l'aisselle du brun et le tracta jusqu'à la surface où il put absorber une grande bouffé d'air.  
Il se tourna ensuite paniqué vers son ami qu'il tenait toujours dans les bras.  
- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Tu m'entends ? Ca va ? Sasuke regarde moi !  
Le brun crachait toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons et semblait s'étouffer. Naruto l'emmena jusqu'au ponton et Sasuke, qui était toujours dans l'eau, posa ses avants bras dessus et cracha l'eau de plus belle, aider par Naruto qui lui taper dans le dos. Ses poumons semblaient se calmer un peu et sa gorge ne le brûlait plus autant…

Lorsque qu'il eut finit de tousser, Sasuke se calma et reprit une respiration normale. Il se massa un peu la nuque, expira longuement et se tourna vers Naruto qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui s'approcha alors vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
- Sasuke, dit-il en sanglotant, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre une fois de plus ! Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses peur comme ça parce que…parce que je t'aime !

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et c'est émut qu'il se sépara de son compagnon, lui sourit tendrement, et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer cinq mots.

- Moi…aussi…je t'aime.

**FIN**

**# Commentaire de fin : **Yahoo !! Finie ! J'ai écrit la fin avec _My Heart Will Go On_ de Céline Dion dans les oreilles (Titanic), ça m'a inspiré la scène du lac, au début je voulais faire sur le mont Hokage, ça aurait ressemblait à la scène ou Rose veut se suicider. En tout cas ça rend super bien je trouve :p

Alors je ne sais pas si tout le monde a comprit que c'est quand Sasuke est tombé dans l'eau et a faillit se noyer qu'il a récupéré sa voix Je ne fais pas d'étude de médecine donc je suis bien incapable de vous dire comment on peut retrouver sa voix Mais j'avais l'image de Sasuke qui disait « je t'aime » à Naruto dans l'eau depuis le début, alors je pouvais pas changer cela . Donc voilà, c'est la quantité d'eau froide qu'il avale qui lui répare les cordes vocales. J'aurais dû faire la déclaration beaucoup plus tôt, mais je voulais aussi que Sasuke se confit à Naruto sur son passé, et la je savais pas trop comment y arriver, alors j'ai trouvé que ça comme solution. Excusez moi si ça traîne un peu en longueur.

Il y aura peut être un épilogue, je ne sais pas encore, en tout cas, je ne pense pas refaire de fic Naruto avant un moment, je vais m'attaquer à Gravitation (j'en ai déjà deux sur le feu) et j'ai des idées de fic sur Full Métal Alchemist. Désolée pour les fans de Naruto, mais promis j'en referais ! ( idée de one shot dans le même genre que **Reste Avec Moi** sur la fin de leur combat dans le tome 26)

Dédicace à toutes les personnes muettes qui passent par ici, parce que des fois, ça doit vraiment pas être facile pour vous :s courage ! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous !

_**Sasuke :** Hyé ! J'ai retrouvé ma belle voix ! Mon super beau ténor !  
__**Youyoul :** Ben oui, c'était décidément trop cruel de priver Nartuo de ta belle voix  
__**Naruto :** rougit  
__**Sasuke :** N'empêche que j'en ai marre ! Dans la prochaine fic, c'est MOI qui sauve Naruto ! Faudrait pas voir à inverser longtemps les rôles ! .  
__**Naruto :** Hors de question ! Ce rôle me convient parfaitement moi . Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Youl ?  
__**Youyoul :** Moi je trouve ça plus mignon, quand c'est Sasuke qui te sauve, mais pour le moment j'ai fait que l'inverse :p, promis Sasuke, la prochaine c'est toi le héros.  
__**Sasuke :** VICTOIRE !  
__**Naruto :** part bouder  
__**Youyoul :** Non Naruto ! REVIENS ! Je te donnerais aussi un bon rôle dans ma prochaine fic Naruto ! S'il te plait ! REVIENS !!__cours après Naruto  
__**Sasuke :** Hyé , comme maintenant je suis tout seul, il reste plus que moi pour jouer le héros  
__**Youyoul :** court toujours après Naruto, crie à Sasuke ET QUI VA LES ECRIRE LES FICS OU TU ES LE HEROS SI JE COURS APRES __court après Naruto Naruto !!! REVIENS !!_


End file.
